


Закрывая Двери (Closing doors)

by LenGuist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domesticity, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Depression, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unreadable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: Иногда, чтобы двигаться вперед, необходимо сделать шаг назад. Или как Хатаке Какаши становится Хокаге, которым не хотел быть.(Kakayama Week 2018. День 4: После войны. Работа, в которой всё мрачно, и никто не может справиться со своими эмоциями. Но концовка того стоит).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closing Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951840) by [mariusgaaazzh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariusgaaazzh/pseuds/mariusgaaazzh). 



Оцепенение ощущалось разрядом электричества, а по вкусу напоминало сталь.

Всё, что было _не-Войной_ , казалось неуместным и маячило на периферии сознания Какаши, когда он шел вдоль палаток и бараков, смутно осознавая формы, в которые превращались вещи и люди в хаосе лагеря. Это была не легкость битвы — когда он был охвачен оглушительным спокойствием, и всё, что не было целью, рассеивалось туманом; это был лихорадочный загробный мир, чьи цвета оказались слишком яркими, а звуки — слишком диссонирующими.

В воздухе пахло кровью, антисептиками и особым видом отчаяния, которое ощущалось только в больницах — пусть даже импровизированных.

Они выиграли эту Войну, но ее последствия продолжали пульсировать в воздухе и зудеть под кожей. Он мог чувствовать потоки чакры: глухие отголоски мощной энергии, оставшейся после Наруто и Саске, слабая рябь Вечного Цукуёми…

Бледно-зеленые островки медицинских техник вспыхивали то тут то там, одни раненные сменяли других, и этот поток не заканчивался.

В приступе паранойи Какаши задался вопросом, как он мог бы выглядеть для сенсора: разбитый, потрёпанный, с неровными скачками силы — как память о Мангекё — и отголосками чакры, опасно колеблющейся на близкой к нулю отметке; он едва ли мог её чувствовать на холодеющих кончиках пальцев — так мало её осталось.

_Нет_.

Какаши попытался сосредоточиться, стряхивая с себя удушающую усталость. Если он остановится прямо сейчас, то, скорее всего, просто не сможет идти дальше. Однако лагерь не давал ему такой возможности, и он был за это благодарен: _«Хатаке-тайчо»_ всегда было где-то в воздухе, во вздохах раненых, в тревоге снующих шиноби Альянса, в руках на его плече, которые должны были быть ободряющими.

Он принял самый экстренный доклад смущённого шиноби Тумана, бегущего от тактика с планшетом, и понадеялся, что действительно может быть полезен. Война, какой бы жестокой она ни была, выиграна, а его пребывание в должности капитана закончилось с последней исчезнувшей частицей вражеской чакры. Видит Бог, он едва ли мог различать лица, тем не менее с улыбкой принимал благодарности.

Какаши должен был загнуться в ближайшем закутке лагеря по многим причинам: от полного истощения чакры, от плохо зашитой дыры в боку или от простой неспособности вынести всю ярость, боль и горечь этого дня. Но разум отказал ему в тот момент, когда мертвые восстали из могил и судили живых за преступления, которые, как они думали, были похоронены вместе с ними. Там же, где Обито.

Это длилось не более восьми часов, но по ощущениям словно прошло восемь лет — с откровениями, которые он вряд ли был готов понять, огромными Биджуу и безумными прыжками по измерениям. И Какаши должен был сражаться не только за своего правителя, или за свою честь, или за саму судьбу мира, но и против мертвецов, чьи лица он запрещал себе вспоминать.

В конце концов все это вылилось в привычное чувство вины. Потому что он сделал _недостаточно_.

И это случалось всегда. И это было так просто — сколько раз его не было рядом, чтобы спасти всех, кого он хотел. Чувство вины было гнилой вещью — оно удерживало его разум стальной хваткой, из которой он не мог вырваться, и лишало способности видеть будущее. Это он уже усвоил. Так что теперь вряд ли он будет человеком, на слова и поступки которого смогли бы положиться люди.

Это чувство он знал не понаслышке — и он поддался ему, словно оказываясь в знакомой броне. Это был его защитный механизм, то, что заставляло его двигаться. Только так он мог позаботиться о людях, которых хотел защитить.

Отца, которого он раньше стыдился — и только обесчестил его своими поступками; Минато-сенсея, которого он никогда не слушал; Рин, которая умерла от его руки; своих учеников, для каждого из которых его было _недостаточно_.

И Обито — рана на его груди, казалось, лопнула от боли. Он до сих пор не мог думать об этом.

Какаши поднял голову, прислушиваясь к тревожному докладу парнишки. Очередная ошибка в доставке продовольствия, которую было необходимо исправить.

Воспоминание о битве вонзилось в грудь фантомным ножом — в место левее настоящего ранения — так сильно, что на мгновение ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. В сознании, которое грозилось ускользнуть от него в любую секунду, его удерживало только одно.

Имя, о котором он не мог заставить себя думать.

***

Он не избегал этого. Нет.

Несколько недель он просто не думал об этом. Его разум отказывался воспринимать еще одну потерю, поэтому он отбросил мысль в сторону — пропал без вести, не найден в официальных списках жертв. Это было нечто, о чем он не мог _позволить_ себе думать вне иерархии командования и своих обязанностей.

Мизукаге и Казекаге были в сознании, остальные пребывали в стабильном состоянии, все Даймё были на учете, с ними путешествовал специальный джонин — так что политика континента не разрушилась к черту на его глазах. Сакура присматривала за этими двумя идиотами, Гай был в операционной, число жертв из всех деревень не превышало двадцати трех человек — поток сообщений от медиков был обнадеживающим.

Имя отыскалось в спешно составленном списке АНБУ, участвовавших в сражении, на планшете, который очередной парнишка сунул ему в руки, чтобы проверить списки в отсутствии госпожи Тсунаде.

_— кодовое имя Тензо  
— кодовое имя Ямато_

В списке были и другие имена, несколько дюжин — большинство этих людей он знал, даже если они вступили в АНБУ после его ухода. Но сейчас они для него ничего не значили, потому что перед глазами стояла сплошная белая пелена.

Он сунул планшет в руку парнишки. Инстинкт и стремление защитить то, что принадлежало ему, душили, заставляя мчаться в порыве безумия, и Какаши едва ли мог контролировать себя, чтобы не врезаться в людей и не тратить остатки чакры на мощный спринт. А может быть, это была та его часть, которая все еще чувствовала что-то помимо вины или долга. Та самая, которая хотела, чтобы его называли по имени.

Он не обращал внимания на вопросы медперсонала, обходя ряды больничных коек тех, _кто не был тяжело ранен,_ и…

Он застыл на месте.

Пусть в него и вкачивали глюкозу и антибиотики, Тензо был жив. В целости и сохранности. Возможно, даже в порядке.

Нет, определенно не в порядке. Сухая, как бумага, кожа. Мешки под глазами стали глубже, чем обычно. До такого состояния его довели недели непрерывного выкачивания чакры. А армия Зецу едва не забрала последние крупицы.

Какаши старался не смотреть на забинтованные предплечья Тензо, где все еще виднелись следы сложной растительной системы: его кожа едва не превратилась в кору дерева, а кровь и вены слились в ксилему и флоэму, пока враг высасывал из него жизненную силу.

Он не мог заставить себя думать о том, что было под простыней.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Какаши, на всякий случай, — вдруг Тензо не спит. Но даже с этой надеждой его голос звучал слишком сухо и глухо. И он мысленно ударил себя за это — сейчас не время быть слабым.

Однако карие глаза медленно открылись и встретились с его. Они были такими же ясными.

И Какаши со вздохом отпустил свои худшие страхи, рухнув на край койки Тензо. В его груди поднялось тлеющее, горячее чувство облегчения, и он даже подумал, что готов взорваться, наконец освобождаясь. Но это быстро переросло в укол вины. Это всё из-за него. Он был недостаточно быстр.

Паника от чувства утраты бушевала где-то глубоко внутри, нарезая знакомые круги. Цикличное повторение воспоминаний и имён, которые в конце концов выстроятся в целый список. И он не был готов внести в него еще одно. Эта перспектива выбивала его из колеи.

— Привет. — Какаши услышал это сквозь шум крови в ушах и почувствовал, как ладонь Тензо потянулась вверх и свободно обвила его пальцы. — Я… меня сейчас вырубит.

Ему нужно было что-то сказать, Какаши знал это. Что-то успокаивающее. Что-то правильное. Но он не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от кисти, которая так правильно лежала в его руке. Он опять облажался.

— Медики говорят, твои упрямые детишки спасли положение? — спросил Тензо.

— Да. — Он вздохнул и почувствовал, как на лице невольно появилась улыбка. — Да. Представь себе.

Это был самый простой способ описать то, что произошло. Самый легкий способ, который никак не укладывался в общую картину и был так далек от справедливости. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки.

Особенно потому, что он услышал улыбку в голосе Тензо.

— Я же говорил, они справятся.

А Какаши ничего не мог ответить, потому что не доверял тем словам, что готовы были сорваться с губ. Он знал, что это было эгоистично, — пытаться казаться стойким и твёрдым и находить в этом силу, когда на деле он не мог ничего дать. И он проклинал каждую косточку в своем теле, когда не смог сказать Тензо, как сильно скучал по нему или как ему было страшно. Он просто сидел, чувствуя головокружение от истощения чакры, потери крови и горя, сжимая рукой выстиранные больничные простыни.

— Прости меня. — Он попытался и собрал остатки своего мужества, чтобы посмотреть Тензо в глаза.

И даже в таком состоянии Тензо сумел бросить на него взгляд, ясно говорящий заткнуться.

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.

И это было так привычно и правильно, что Какаши не смог сдержать смешок и провел большим пальцем по ладони Тензо, которая была все такой же мозолистой и такой же сухой и широкой, как он помнил.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, пока Тензо не придвинулся ближе, чтобы улечься между скомканными простынями и разорванной униформой Какаши.

— У тебя холодные руки, — Тензо слабо кивнул в сторону, где лежал нетронутый паек. — Там сок стоит. Выпей хоть немного.

Это потрясло Какаши до глубины души: быть на грани смерти и всё равно дарить свою любовь. Он чувствовал, что от широкой улыбки начинали болеть щёки и скулы.

— Я так рад тебя видеть.

— Твои глаза… — заговорил Тензо, заметив что-то. — Это не Шаринган.

— Верно, — Какаши закрыл и открыл глаза. — Теперь так.

Левый глаз все еще немного болел, хотя бы из-за того, что он не привык так долго держать это веко открытым, но на удивление разницы в зрении он не чувствовал.

— Мне нравятся, — Тензо на мгновение задумался. — Такие красивые.

— Твои тоже.

Это было верхом самых глупых вещей, которые он когда-либо говорил, но Тензо рассмеялся. Это был слабый смех, больше похожий на шепот, но Какаши видел, что это всё реально, и только это имело значение.

— Не уходи, ладно? — попросил Тензо.

— Не уйду, — ответил Какаши, хотя и знал, что это обещание ему придется нарушить. Больше всего на свете он хотел забраться в эту узкую койку рядом с ним и оставаться рядом, пока вся суматоха не прекратится, пока мир не перестанет истекать кровью.

Но он был капитаном, и сейчас ему было не до отдыха. Обязательства держали Какаши стальной хваткой. Медсестры знали, что их лучше не беспокоить, и когда Тензо заснул, он вырвался из того полузабытья, в которое начал впадать, скрючившись на краю койки, и вернулся в оживленный лагерь победителей.

Опять нужно было что-то сделать, отдать приказы, и кто-то опять звал его — _«Хатаке-тайчо»_.

***

А потом Какаши потерял сознание.

Это случилось в момент затишья, во время обхода: окруженный деловитым бормотанием людей, занятых своими делами, он вдруг понял, что он не может ровно стоять. Или держать глаза открытыми, если уж на то пошло. Поэтому он рухнул на груду пустых ящиков из-под припасов, которые кто-то оставил без дела у стены палатки, и ему было все равно, насколько это нелепо, потому что от сильного истощения он даже не мог точно сказать, где начинается или заканчивается его тело.

На краю сознания он почувствовал, что кто-то набросил на него одеяло. Стандартное и колючее от песка. И когда он плотнее закутался в шерстяную ткань, пытаясь согреться, последним его чувством была благодарность.

С войной было покончено. И наступил мир.

И все же отголоски минувших дней тревожили его сон подобно раскатам грома.


	2. Chapter 2

Улицы Конохи учились заново наполняться шумом: открывались магазинчики, дети бегали по окрестностям и прятались по углам, а люди то и дело выполняли поручения Пятой или возвращались с патрулей домой. Прошла уже неделя.

Сквозь пыльный воздух пробирались яркие лучи, напоминая солнечных зайчиков и дрожа в медленном танце.

Какаши вдохнул полной грудью и поднял голову к солнцу — самому большому пыльному зайчику из всех. Свет безжалостно ударил по глазам. Но, по крайней мере, это больше не было угрозой, и светило не собиралось превращаться в огромный глаз Бесконечного Цукуёми.

— Эй, семпай. — Какаши заморгал от яркого света и с трудом подавил желание потереть левый глаз — теперь уже бесполезная привычка. — Давай сумку, — Тензо взял за ручки стандартную сумку Какаши, набитую больничными вещами, и легко перекинул ее через свое плечо.

— А, — буркнул Какаши, потому что ему нужно было сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Сумка была предметом спора, который на самом деле и спором-то не был, скорее чем-то таким, что они наконец могли разделить на двоих, поскольку уже Тензо выписали, и они могли смотреть друг другу в глаза стоя, без ограничений в виде пищащих мониторов и обходов врачей.

Свою же сумку Тензо отдавать отказался сразу, но Какаши успел схватить её первым, поэтому смысла передавать её туда-сюда не было.

— _Хорошо,_ — сказал Тензо, но это означало вовсе не «хорошо», а скорее «это решение тебе ещё аукнется, Хатаке».

И в тот момент Какаши улыбался.

Теперь же он снова моргал, пытаясь прогнать в глазном яблоке призрачный зуд, который не проходил, которого не должно было быть, но преследовавшая его фантомная боль периодически напоминала о себе тупым покалыванием и желанием приложить руку к левой глазнице.

Солнце освещало улицы Конохи, но Какаши их не узнавал. Это было совсем не то, к чему привык он сам и его тело: от мельчайших движений, что он делал уже на автомате, вплоть до всепоглощающего чувства безопасности.

Всё это было чужим, непохожим на то, где он вырос, словно всё пошло по неправильному пути. А где-то на задворках сознания, на границе его воспоминаний, мелькнула _тень_.

И инстинктивно он понимал, что ему необходимо последовать за ней, выяснить, куда в конце концов она его заведёт, но знакомое ощущение присутствия за спиной и осознание того, что за ним следят, выдернуло Какаши из мыслей.

Он повёл плечом.

— Мне показалось, я кого-то видел.

— Да брось, — Тензо схватил его за локоть. — Идём домой.

И Какаши изо всех сил постарался стряхнуть с себя это наваждение.

Как же он ненавидел говорить об этом. О всей той крови, что была на его руках, о людях, которых он потерял, и о том, что ему приходилось покидать стены деревни каждую вторую ночь. Все слова были лишь оболочками, которые можно было удобно наполнять смыслом или освобождать от него, но тьма затаилась вовсе не в них.

Слов просто не находилось, когда все его чувства внезапно обострялись, стоило только войти в незнакомую комнату, или как ему всегда приходилось считать выходы и поглядывать в их сторону время от времени, стараясь провалиться в сон. Или сейчас, когда он воспринимал каждый поворот, словно в нём таилась потенциальная угроза. И как он всегда подсознательно был на шаг впереди. Даже когда светило солнце.

Это были самые незначительные вещи, которые немного приблизили его к тому привычному миру, который открылся ему, когда он решил выйти за покупками.

А теперь ему всё мерещилось.

Такое случалось уже не в первый раз: когда он не мог отличить реальность от того, что ему подкидывало его больное воображение. Или когда чувствовал, что в его памяти образовывались провалы, и ему приходилось сидеть ночью на кровати, глядя на пустую стену перед собой, и старательно соединять нити прошлого с тем, что происходило в его жизни прямо сейчас.

Но за последние несколько дней ему стало еще хуже, потому что он ждал, когда Тензо наконец выпишут из больницы. Не настолько хуже, как бывало раньше, но достаточно для того, чтобы мысли и образы из прошлого возвращались к нему с завидным постоянством, поэтому Какаши снова запихнул это чувство на задворки сознания. Он не хотел думать о себе. Так было гораздо проще.

Тензо рассказывал ему о том, как прошел его допрос, прямо перед выпиской. Формально он все время отсутствовал в бою, а затем был взят в заложники, поэтому ему пришлось пройти через множество повторяющихся вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что из него не сделали какую-нибудь бомбу замедленного действия.

И Какаши вполуха слушал, наполовину впитывая в себя нормальность происходящего и закатывая глаза в нужных местах. Никто официально не отменял его статус капитана — что бы это ни значило после того, как союзные войска снова стали Туманом, Песком, Облаком, Камнем и Листом, — так что он, в общем-то, не представлял для деревни никакой опасности. И они наконец были вместе — что было приятной переменой.

Потому что, во-первых, они не знали, когда Тензо выпишут.

Тсунаде-сама действительно хотела понаблюдать за ним несколько дней. Мокутон, как оказалось, обладал удивительным регенеративным эффектом, но она не была уверена, что он сможет полностью восстановить здоровье Тензо.

И Какаши изо всех сил старался не выдавать своего беспокойства, разбираясь в недавно внесённых поправках к мирным договорам среди деревень.

Хоть Тсунаде и не посылала его за стены ни с одной из тактических команд, по какой-то причине она просила его остаться рядом, невзначай делясь мелочами о налаживающейся политике. И он был благодарен ей, потому что только так он мог рассчитывать на то, что ему удастся остаться в палате Тензо хоть ненадолго.

Он заглядывал туда раз в день или около того, уклоняясь от всех почтительных приветствий выздоравливающих шиноби, главным образом для того, чтобы посмотреть, как у Тензо и Гая продвигалось соревнование по Го, на которое теперь делала ставки половина больницы, а другая половина изо всех сил пыталась сделать так, чтобы об этом не узнали медсестры.

Им очень быстро надоело сидеть без дела.

***

Квартира встретила их открытой темной пастью входной двери. И они оба застыли в коридоре, глядя на то место, которое они называли своим домом, и не узнавая его, точно так же, как Какаши не узнавал ни в себе, ни в Тензо тех людей, которыми они были до того, как всё это началось.

Атака Пейна отняла у них целый жилой блок и сровняла с землёй старый отцовский дом.

Посуда, книги — все мелочи, из которых состояла их жизнь, понял Какаши, — были стерты в момент ослепительной вспышки. Так же как и фамильные ценности клана Хатаке — но он не мог заставить себя думать об этом слишком долго.

То, что им в итоге досталось, было комнатой в одном из временных бараков восстанавливающейся Конохи. И они поспешно набросили на кровать несколько одеял и достали из карманов то, что смогло уцелеть после Шинра Тенсей.

Прямо перед началом войны эта комната превратилась в подобие квартиры — всё та же единственная спальня, но теперь с балконом и большой кухней. Кое-кто, похоже, немного загнул — в прямом смысле — с планом строительства.

А потом, когда Тензо пропал, Какаши уже не мог заставить себя думать о том, как выглядит то место, где он спал.

Он сделал все возможное, чтобы изобразить подобие гостеприимства, которое состояло из весёлого коврика у входной двери и кристально чистых полов.

Но просто проследив за взглядом спутника, до него дошло, что именно он упустил из вида.

Находившиеся долгое время вдали от чакры Тензо растения не могли поддерживать свою жизнь самостоятельно, а Какаши честно не знал, как правильно их поливать. И вот теперь некогда пересаженный ими инжир печально стояла в углу, низко свесив свои желтоватые листья.

С сожалением проведя пальцами по почти мёртвому и засохшему стволу растения, Тензо выдохнул:

— Вот же чёрт.

В уныло опущенных плечах и резко севшем голосе Какаши увидел то, чего ему не хватало всё это время. То, что беспокоило его, хотя он и не хотел полностью в этом признаться. Потому что он ненавидел слова. Это была печаль.

Пережитая боль никогда не исчезнет насовсем. Она всегда оставляет след. Просачивается в будущее и смешивается с прошлым в единый поток.

— Значит победа в войне ощущается именно так? — Тензо повернулся к нему, наморщив лоб в почти детском замешательстве.

И Какаши захотелось завыть.

Даже после всех проведённых вместе лет Тензо все еще смотрел на него в поисках ответов.

И на этот вопрос Какаши точно знал ответ. Черт возьми, эта война дала ему больше, чем он мог взять. Именно поэтому он не мог солгать.

— Да.

И Тензо замер. Он уставился куда-то мимо увядшего растения, на что-то, что мог видеть лишь он сам, — словно на собственного призрака.

И глубоко внутри Какаши хотелось крикнуть _«нет!»_ , как это было из раза в раз, когда он ощущал знакомое чувство неповиновения, такое же упрямое и уверенное, как биение собственного сердца.

 _Нет_ , он этого не допустит, и тьма не будет бесконечной, он так не хочет видеть, как вокруг него рушатся все хорошие и правильные вещи, потому что, Господи, теперь это так чертовски тяжело.

Хатаке потянулся к руке Тензо, словно вокруг была темнота, — уверенно и слепо, с той заботой и легкостью, которые разрастались в них даже спустя бесчисленное количество времени рядом друг с другом. Он провел пальцами по рукаву униформы — ласково, привлекая к себе внимание прикосновением, и заглянул в карие глаза.

А потом Какаши поцеловали, размеренно и уверенно.

И он сдался, закрыв глаза, позволив Тензо прижать себя к дверному косяку, а сильной руке обхватить подбородок. Это было самое лучшее утверждение. В том, как прекрасно под этим углом прижались друг к другу их тела. В том, как встретились их губы.

Он и не заметил, как за прошедшие годы поцелуи с Тензо стали привычкой, без которой его тело и разум просто прекращали функционировать — как было с сигаретами или утренним чаем.

И ему было хорошо, и это чувствовалось так правильно, так знакомо, и в голове возникали мысли, что, возможно, ещё не всё внутри него сгнило до самых костей.

Как же Какаши этого не хватало. Ощущения, что он _дома_.

***

В дверь постучали.

Вежливо, но настойчиво. Это могла быть соседская старушка, у которой пропала собака, или какой-нибудь агент-по-страхованию-жизни-шиноби, который еще не успел понять, что с ними иметь дело весьма невыгодно.

По-настоящему плохие новости обычно приходили сами.

Поэтому Какаши не хотел даже думать об этом. Он потянул за ткань водолазки Тензо, прижимая его ближе и удерживая на месте.

И Тензо, казалось, был полностью согласен: кого бы ни принёс черт, они должны были вернуться в кровать прямо сейчас, чтобы несколько часов подряд навёрстывать упущенное время.

Стук повторился, и в этот раз они уловили мощный всплеск чакры, которой и в помине не было у соседской старушки.

Тензо отстранился; его серьёзное выражение лица рушилось на глазах, а щеки заливались румянцем. Какаши буквально видел, как в его голове со скоростью света мелькают множества вариантов развития событий, и как он наконец приходит к решению. Хатаке любил его за это.

 _«Ты или я?»_ — они синхронно кивнули друг другу, не произнося ни слова. И Какаши закатил глаза, делая вид, что падает в обморок, за что получил пинок в голень, и улыбнулся, а потом его снова поцеловали и, ладно, он сдался — нужно было натянуть маску и идти разбираться с той жизнью, которая не оставляла их в покое.

***

Это был Саске.

И Какаши едва смог пересилить острое желание закрыть и открыть дверь парочку раз, чтобы убедиться, что ему ничего не мерещится, или что это не очередной розыгрыш Наруто.

Он все еще не привык видеть своего ученика.

Но мальчишка стоял прямо перед ним. Высокий, темноволосый, долговязый и болезненно худой, он держался за катану, что висела за его спиной. Какаши машинально подумал, хорошо ли он ест.

Навязчивое сходство со старшим братом, столь заметное в детстве, теперь исчезло. Но опять же, сейчас Саске был старше, чем Итачи в те времена, когда они работали вместе, а те несколько стычек с Акацки отпечатались перед глазами Хатаке размытой кроваво-красной картиной.

— Какаши-сенсей.

Джонин моргнул. Он вдруг понял, что всё это время сверлил парня взглядом.

Саске переминался с ноги на ногу, и во всей его позе сквозила скрытность, потому что он чувствовал себя настолько неловко, насколько только мог, стоя перед дверью Какаши, а затем глядя на него горящими темными глазами.

— Извини, что побеспокоил.

— Ещё как побеспокоил.

— Я… Сакура подсказала, где тебя найти.

Какаши ждал.

Пауза затягивалась, пока Саске с трудом подбирал слова.

— Ты сможешь… — ох, вот оно что. Парень чуть не умирал от стыда. — Подписать мне рекомендацию на аренду жилья?

— Трудно найти домовладельца, который сдал бы дом военному преступнику, а? — он прислонился к дверному косяку, засунув руки в карманы. Чтобы посмотреть, к чему это приведет.

Саске продолжал смотреть ему в глаза в молчаливом подтверждении. И это было свидетельством отчаяния парня, но пока ещё не настолько сильного. Какаши наверняка чувствовал бы то же самое.

Стоп, черт возьми. Кажется, всё идёт не совсем так, как следовало бы.

Хатаке пристально посмотрел на него сверху вниз — что было уже не так просто, учитывая, что они были почти одного роста. Однако теперь, когда у Какаши были оба глаза, кажется, его лицо утратило то невозмутимое выражение, что раньше, но это, безусловно, добавило ему некоторой суровости.

— Конечно, я подпишу.

Саске уставился на него теперь уже скорее с удивлением, чем с упрямством.

И Хатаке захотелось что-нибудь разбить.

— Просто принеси мне документы.

Саске кивнул, вероятно, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сказать спасибо. И исчез в вихре листьев. Какаши едва чувствовал его отдаляющуюся чакру, что перепрыгивала через крыши домов. И вздохнул.

Он знал, что Саске придётся тяжело. Но не думал, что настолько.

С другой стороны, Учиха был намного сильнее их троих. Едва ли не сильнее их всех.

И конечно, он знал, ему следовало ответить. _«Я подпишу твои дурацкие бумаги. Потому что ты мой подопечный, и я люблю тебя, и я все равно буду любить тебя, что бы ты ни сделал против Листа»._

***

Тензо подслушивал из кухни. Судя по бокалу виски в его руке, он не был впечатлен.

Какаши хотел сказать что-то насчет выпивки во время приема лекарств, но решил, что Тензо разберется с этим сам.

— Ничего не говори, — взмолился он вместо этого и ударился головой о прохладную поверхность холодильника. Которая почему-то всегда нагревалась. Раз уж теперь они с Туманом в союзе, надо подкинуть Пятой идею об импорте некоторой бытовой техники из соседних стран.

— И не собирался, — Тензо пожал плечами. — Может, в следующий раз дверь открыть мне?

— Ты же помнишь, что он сильно ранил тебя? — спросил Какаши, словно защищая то, за что не следовало бы прощать, и оправдывая Саске — чего не следовало бы делать вообще. Он знал этот шрам, и это едва не стало для него последней каплей драгоценного терпения.

Признавать, что в твоей жизни появились _не мёртвые люди_ , которых ты любишь, — это одно дело, но совсем другое — смириться и научиться со всем этим жить.

— Конечно, — Тензо снова пожал плечами, болтая виски. Странно. Обычно он пил со льдом. — На днях я видел его с Сакурой, пока она делала очередной обход, и когда она остановилась, чтобы поздороваться, он просто смотрел на меня, словно призрака увидел.

Какаши фыркнул, едва пересилив желание сползти вниз по холодильнику, а затем сел на кухонный пол.

— Придется поработать над этим.

Может быть, Тензо просто пытался занять свои руки. Может быть, они просто немного дрожали.

Может быть, всем им нужно было просто отдохнуть.

Что сделала Война — помимо сотен убитых и тысяч раненых, — так это заставила мир шиноби противостоять самому себе, и всё, что, казалось, ранее было покрыто трещинами и зажило, теперь превратилось в гигантские зияющие пустоты, из которых на них смотрели мертвецы.

_Обито._


	3. Chapter 3

— Уверен, что хочешь вернуться в АНБУ?

Тензо посмотрел на него с долей нетерпения.

— Да.

Тревога пронеслась между ними искрой статического электричества, и Какаши прикусил язык. Все слова, которые он произносил, в любом случае были уже избитыми, и ему казалось, что рот просто был набит песком. Он со вздохом привалился к дверному косяку.

После официальной выписки из больницы прошло всего несколько дней — солнечных и теплых, полных всего и ничего. И все же настал момент, когда они сидели беспокойные и едва что не колючие, как тяжелое шерстяное одеяло, наброшенное на диван в гостиной. Какаши пытался безуспешно вспомнить, когда это сотканное вручную чудовище успело так прочно обосноваться в их квартире. Оно было неопределенного коричневато-серого цвета и выглядело знатно изношенным и выцветшим, даже когда он вытащил его из кучи пожертвований после нападения Пейна.

Но пристальный взгляд на пятно в левом углу одеяла не отвлекал от реальности или от широко раскрытой сумки с вещами АНБУ на столе. Или от белой фарфоровой маски в виде кошачьей морды с очерченными красным областями вокруг глаз, что покоилась под сильной рукой Тензо. Или от словно приставших гарью к поверхности маски вещей, что пришлось наблюдать этим пустым глазницам.

Какаши снова отвернулся. Он не мог сказать Тензо, чтобы тот не уходил. Но порыв собственничества и чувство неправильности не утихали и не давали ему оставаться спокойным.

И Тензо это чувствовал. Какаши видел это в его прямой спине и в нетерпеливых руках, которые слишком беспокойно проверяли заточку куная и пересчитывали сюрикены в сумке. В руках, которые он усиленно пытался занять хоть чем-нибудь.

И в глазах, взгляд которых бродил по комнате в поисках чего угодно, кроме лица Какаши.

Столкнись они взглядами, это нарушило бы их неуверенное равновесие, невесомость между «да» и «нет», в которой Какаши не старался его удержать, а Тензо мог просто уйти. Это бы означало конец.

Всё между ними было похоже на головоломку и целый список дилемм. Неоднозначность, нити которой так тесно связали их вместе, теперь казалась тяжким бременем, которое нужно было распутать. Прошло уже почти шесть лет. И лгать друг другу было всё равно что лгать самому себе. Они были единым целым, разучившись воспринимать себя по отдельности.

Какаши все время спрашивал себя, почему они позволили этому случиться и как им удалось всё сохранять до сих пор. Он не чувствовал, что стал старше или (в его случае) мудрее с тех пор, как они решили жить вместе. Возможно, он стал более терпеливым и не таким колким.

И всё из-за Тензо.

Который знал Хатаке настолько хорошо, как Какаши никому ещё не позволял. Который буквально рос под кожей со всеми своими листьями, ветвями и виноградными лозами и привычкой просыпаться за семь минут до будильника. Который слушал, доверял и стоял на своем. И это все принадлежало ему. Иногда Какаши ловил себя на том, что, даже погружаясь в самые отдалённые уголки своей души, он не находил там ни единого клочка тьмы, ведь теперь всё казалось таким нормальным, и тогда он задавался вопросом, так ли это должно быть. Это ли ощущают простые люди без позывных АНБУ?

Но этот момент таким не был.

Особенно не в том движении, как Тензо взял маску и провел пальцем по круглому очертанию морды кошки. Не в том, как он неловко повел плечами и наконец обернулся. Карие глаза пригвоздили Какаши к месту.

— Меня поймали.

И именно в этот момент Какаши понял, что ему стоит отступить. Потому что лицо Тензо сейчас казалось таким незнакомым. И хоть голос его звучал отчетливо, он словно принадлежал тоже не ему.

Когда ты шиноби, рано или поздно наступает момент, после которого больше не может быть ни «нас», ни «тебя», ни даже «я». Ничего кроме гудения и всполохов чакры на кончиках пальцев, убывающих часов, оставшихся на выполнение миссии, и неуловимой вещи под названием Честь. Когда ты на поле битвы и тебя поймали, в большинстве случаев за этим последует допрос. Они все это знали. Эта истина была столь же очевидна, как гравий под ногами или высокие кроны деревьев за пределами Конохи. Они знали, на что шли.

 _Поймали_. Какаши мог с лёгкостью оказаться на его месте. Он был полностью готов рассечь собственный живот кунаем, спрятавшись за богом забытой скалой где-то в глубине вражеской территории. Или взорвать бумажную бомбу, если увидит приближающегося врага. Он никогда не позволил бы сделать из своего тела кладезь информации. Но он в это не верил. И это было не то, чему он учил детей.

Как только он взглянул в лицо Тензо, он задумался, не было ли здесь какого-то несоответствия.

Он выучил его наизусть, до мельчайших деталей. Почти невидимый шрам на правой щеке. Выдающийся подбородок. Большие, широко расставленные глаза обычно смотрели с всепоглощающим вниманием, и от этого он почти всегда выглядел удивлённым. Когда Тензо уходил по ночам, Какаши лежал на кровати, балансируя между сном и реальностью, и через силу пытался выхватить из памяти каждый момент. Потому что он не мог забыть его, как не узнавал теперь голос Рин. Ему было необходимо помнить это всё.

А теперь Тензо стоял перед ним, живой, несмотря на все доводы рассудка и все то, что Какаши пришлось узнать. С проклятой фарфоровой маской кошки в руках и убеждением, что он должен что-то Конохе, потому что он не умер за неё. И Какаши был поражен горем, и чувством вины, и восхищением, и любовью, и печалью. И все это смешалось в нем в нечто, о чем он не мог говорить и с чем он был не в состоянии справиться.

— Из-за меня произошёл весь этот кошмар, а я больше половины не помню даже, — Тензо говорил тихо и серьезно, как будто пытался объяснить ему что-то очень важное, отвечая на немой вопрос, который он, должно быть, увидел на лице Какаши. В его глазах вспыхнула нежность.

И Какаши резко вздохнул. И захотел сказать, что _нет_ , он этого не делал. Что его заставили это сделать, загнали в ловушку под землей и превратили в машину без сознания и выбора. Только _тот_ Тензо был главной утечкой информации. И оружием, обращенным против собственного народа. А настоящий Тензо, который стоял перед ним на кухне, был гораздо большим, чем та бездушная машина. И он будет повторять эти слова десятки раз, пока они не станут похожими на правду, пока Тензо сам в них не поверит.

Но Тензо не поверит ему ни в первый, ни в последующие разы. И Какаши понял это, продолжая неподвижно стоять и смотреть, как Тензо отправляется на поиски новой войны. На самом деле он всё прекрасно понимал. Он знал это чувство. Стоит лишь очнуться и вынырнуть из темноты, как тут же понимаешь, кем ты являешься на самом деле. И с этим знанием приходится жить. Как бы несправедливо это ни было, простого выхода найти не получится.

Это было то, от чего он сам прятался за маской АНБУ в течение многих лет. И, в конце концов, это было именно то, что заставило Обито перейти на сторону Мадары.

***

Любопытное заходящее солнце заглядывало в квартиру сквозь ставни, бросая на пол длинные лучи расплавленного золота.

Какаши бросил на них взгляд, наблюдая, как они растягиваются по всей длине комнаты. Он смотрел на угасающий свет так долго, как только позволяли ему оба глаза. Закат полыхал всеми оттенками красного. А это означало, что завтра будет прекрасный день, и путешествие Тензо начнётся на хорошей ноте. И это хорошо.

Он чуть двинулся, чтобы было удобнее лежать на впалых пружинах и толстых, просто чудовищных подушках их дивана. На что получил недовольное фырканье, потому что Тензо тоже пришлось пошевелиться, чтобы снова опереться на его плечо.

Они могли бы спорить по извечному вопросу или равнодушно стоять друг перед другом в разных концах комнаты, если бы это не отнимало у них так много времени. Чтобы Тензо бросил все свои дела и пересек холодное пространство между ними. А Какаши не заметил, как сам сделал шаг вперед. У них было слишком мало времени, но оттого оно было драгоценным. И лучше всего было потратить его на то, чтобы абсолютно ничего не делать.

Какаши попытался вспомнить, кто будет утром дежурить у деревенских ворот, или кто из джонинов будет сопровождать отряд АНБУ до границы, или задания, которые могла бы выполнять команда Ро, или все возможные маршруты, по которым они будут двигаться. Мимо сожженных земель и остаточных потоков чакры недавних сражений, к другим землям, дальше на запад и юг. Возможно, они и правда займутся импортом пресловутых холодильников из Тумана.

Он ухмыльнулся и откинул голову на спинку дивана.

— Что? — спросил Тензо.

И Какаши почти забыл, что нужно ответить. Он был так взволнован тем, что почувствовал, как этот вопрос поднимается из лёгких Тензо вместе с воздухом, звонко резонируя в его груди. Старое шерстяное одеяло, накинутое на плечи, обнимало их обоих и казалось самым никчёмным грёбаным щитом, который пытался защитить их от всего на свете.

— Ничего, — наконец сказал он, не отрывая глаз от заката. Не жалея их в ярком полыхании. — Пытаюсь представить твоё будущее в промышленном шпионаже.

— У тебя ведь нет допуска, — после короткой паузы произнес он с легкой неуверенностью, скорее вопросительно.

Какаши рассмеялся, легко и непринужденно, за что получил локтем под ребра. То время, проведенное на собраниях и за сортировкой бумаг под покровительством Тсунаде, действительно не было потрачено впустую, если он мог так ясно предсказать планы Конохи. Или побыть немного капитаном и пораздражать Тензо.

Он практически чувствовал его улыбку в сгущающейся темноте. Это была одна из тех широких повседневных улыбок, которая заставляла старушек довериться Тензо, чтобы тот помог донести продукты. У Какаши же от неё под кожей начинало всё гореть. И он подумал, что они уже достаточно поговорили и должны перейти к другим, еще более приятным вещам.

Поэтому он скользнул на колени к Тензо и не удержался, прижавшись губами к этой улыбке сквозь грубую ткань маски. Рука сзади обняла за талию, притянула ближе, и он вздохнул. Маска уже висела у него на шее, а собственные руки лежали на широких плечах, когда Какаши срочно пытался придумать, переместиться ли им в спальню или же остаться здесь. Пока они не…

— Эй, Какаши… Подожди.

Он почувствовал, как Тензо замер, словно они были в опасности. И осторожно отодвинулся, повинуясь движению ладони, прижатой к груди. Пальцы Какаши медленно обхватили рукоять куная, что лежал между подушками. Он попытался проанализировать окружение с помощью Шарингана, ища врага в ряби пространства и времени.

Только чтобы понять, что Шарингана с ним больше не было.

У Тензо был затравленный вид. Как будто он смотрел сквозь Какаши, сквозь одеяло и диван, дешевые обои и стены квартиры. Словно его заворожило что-то потустороннее, что мог видеть только он.

— В чем дело? — Какаши решил не рисковать и убрал оружие.

— Ничего. Просто… — Тензо провел рукой по волосам. И потянулся за маленькой настольной лампой, которая украшала тусклые сероватые обои своим мягким оранжевым светом. — Мне показалось, я что-то видел.

— Вот как, — Какаши кивнул и позволил им несколько мгновений помолчать. Что-то в его груди ныло от тупой, тянущей боли. Тензо никогда раньше не тревожила темнота. Она не могла его захватить. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне сказать. Возможно, тебе даже следует это сделать.

— Ах, да, — в привычно спокойном голосе послышалась нежная насмешка. — Шиноби имеет право делиться своим опытом на поле боя до тех пор, пока это не угрожает безопасности деревни.

— А вот на это у меня разрешение уже есть.

— Тебе по статусу положено.

— Ты играешь против правил, — Какаши изо всех сил старался не казаться обиженным. — Просто... С чем я останусь после всего этого?

Под ним резко вздохнули, словно собираясь заговорить. И Какаши подумал, что да, возможно, есть ещё способ исправить все трещины, не позволить той тьме, что он увидел в Тензо, окутать его полностью.

Но вместо этого Тензо поцеловал его в щеку, в место над линией маски.

— Ты боишься.

И Какаши не нужно было отвечать на то, что, как они оба знали, было правдой. Страх поймал его на крючок, затаился и сидел в нём, превращаясь в воспоминания и вторя дыханию. Одна война не притупляла ужаса другой, и видеть, как умирают люди, которых он любил, не становилось легче с годами. Поэтому временами его страх становился таким животным и яростным, что он едва ли мог вспомнить что-либо, кроме чувства всепоглощающего ужаса.

Тензо был прав.

Каждый раз, когда Какаши думал о том, что может потерять человека, в его груди разрасталась всепоглощающая паника. И каждый раз чувствовал тянущее сожаление, замечая признаки неизбежного.

Набор всего нормального, что казалось лишь слегка странными. Изменения настроения и погружение в рутину. Отрешенный взгляд и слишком уверенные руки. Какаши выучил всё это наизусть, прокручивал в голове на повторе, узнавал в себе. Потому что страшно не саморазрушение. Страшно, когда ты начинаешь медленно расползаться по швам, как тряпичная кукла, и не узнаешь себя в зеркале. Потому что сейчас Какаши был старше своего отца, а Тензо — нет.

И еще потому, что Тензо был в Корне.

Потому что он мог выдержать гораздо больше, но почти в первый раз Какаши задумался о том, какую цену пришлось за это заплатить. Потому что в АНБУ ему здорово прочистили мозги, и он легко улыбался общим друзьям. Потому что видел в их лицах то, чего раньше не было. Оцепенение, которое испытываешь, следуя приказам и не помня, кем ты являешься, временное. Поэтому нельзя считать исцелением убийство какой-то части себя.

А завтра Тензо уже уйдет. 

— Меняешь тему.

Тензо только фыркнул, но Какаши услышал в его голосе отголосок улыбки и протянул руку, чтобы сплести их пальцы. Тензо сжал его руку. 

И большего они друг другу обещать не могли.


	4. Chapter 4

К своему стыду, Какаши стал замечать, что чем больше времени он проводил в стенах башни и в кабинете Хокаге, тем больше он привыкал к отвратительному кофе, который пили все вокруг.

Запах горелых зёрен и старой бумаги уже въелся в длинные и высокие стены коридоров, устланных потертыми коврами невнятных цветов, по которым каждый день ходили десятки ног: чтобы что-то доложить, подписать, проверить. Возможно, этот запах был здесь всегда. И, возможно, бюрократия и дешевые кофеварки были столь же важны для выживания в этом здании, как Воля Огня и храбрость для шиноби Конохи.

Не то чтобы Какаши задумывался об этом, но всё же.

Он и отвратительная водянистая субстанция нашли друг друга в схожем еле теплом безразличии, так что Какаши пришлось выпить эту будру залпом из кружки, которая, несомненно, шла в комплекте со столом, бумагами и решениями, принятия которых ожидали от него буквально все.

На кружке был большой скол, прямо по краю: вероятно, некогда её вытащили из-под обломков. И Какаши старался не зацикливаться на этом, но у него едва ли это получалось, потому что как он мог держать кружку, не чувствуя трещины в фарфоре, уродство которого было так очевидно для рук, глаз и рта. Так же, как не получалось не вспоминать, что на этот же кофе ему жаловался Тензо, когда он бывал на дежурстве в башне.

И что теперь Какаши видел Югао чаще, чем его.

И что он кивнёт в знак приветствия личному отряду АНБУ Хокаге, а затем вернется домой, чтобы вымыть посуду, аккуратно сложить белье, пробежаться глазами по очередному листку с миссией А-ранга за пределами деревни и наткнуться на пустую постель и убывающую Луну.

Чувство вины закручивалось в нем новыми узорами.

Какаши пытался представить себе разные возможности: где он мог бы сказать и сделать все по-другому, чтобы защитить их обоих от страданий. Но всегда натыкался на глухую стену под названием «всё так, как и должно быть». И он задавался вопросом, не должно ли то, что всегда казалось прочным и неподвижным, не сломаться, а, скорее, разбиться, расколоться — на мелкие кусочки.

Чтобы никто не смог заметить.

***

Он уже перестал понимать всю грамматику дипломатической переписки, когда его отвлёк и заставил поднять глаза слабый стук в окно. Какаши заметил мелькнувший джонинский жилет.

И поблагодарил всех богов за друзей и их дурные привычки.

***

— Похоже, готовится делегация в Песок, — Райдо покачал головой и затянулся сигаретой.

Воздух был холодным и влажным, крыша Башни все еще блестела от утреннего дождя, а случайный порыв ветра из-за скалы Хокаге так и норовил пробраться прямо под жилет. Но это место было одним из немногих, где они могли посидеть и поговорить — за пределами коридоров и вдали от назойливых генинов.

— Учитывая, как продвигаются таможенные соглашения... вряд ли.

Какаши наблюдал, как сизый пепел с кончика сигареты падает в лужицу и растворяется в ней

— Поверь, — после некоторого раздумья заговорил Райдо. — Я служу под началом Пятой уже шесть лет. Она заставит Казекаге подписать соглашения прямо на месте.

Какаши фыркнул.

Сейчас, буквально став заложником стен Башни, он видел положение дел совершенно с другой стороны, нежели когда он был наставником-джонином или одним из командиров армии. И он вовсе не возражал.

— Есть какие-нибудь новости по поводу списка АНБУ?

Он ничего не ответил. И не свёл глаз с раскинувшейся внизу деревни с домами из дерева и бетона, что выстроились вдоль ровных улиц. Он не хотел смотреть на Райдо и видеть его сочувствие. Или его понимание.

За эти долгие недели в жизни Какаши многое изменилось. И не так, как ему хотелось бы.

Скрывать это от окружающих было бесполезно, но так же бессмысленно — выставлять напоказ. Они все вернулись с войны в каком-то смысле изменившимися. И они цеплялись друг за друга, как обычно это делали друзья. Но никто не мог отпустить им грехи. И каждый должен был нести свое бремя.

Какаши считал, что есть вещи, о которых стоит говорить, и вещи, о которых лучше молчать. Да и потом — Тензо был прав — он испугался. Что все разговоры только сделают страхи и боль реальными. И что всё, что он увидел и пережил на этой войне, заметит в его глазах кто-то другой.

То, что умерло вместе с Обито, должно навсегда оставаться в могиле. 

— Думаю, за это можно пропустить по паре стаканчиков, — предположил Райдо, позволив сигарете упасть на крышу, и затушил ее пяткой.

Какаши ухмыльнулся этому незначительному акту бунта. И кивнул в ответ.

Может быть, призраки в его голове не будут беспокоить его ещё пару часов.

***

Старые места, с фотографиями на стенах и конфискованным у посетителей оружием, с оправданиями о внезапной нехватке наличных и воспоминаниями о Сарутоби Асуме, декламирующем классическую поэзию, исчезли. Не то чтобы Коноха не старалась это всё компенсировать: наоборот, Какаши был рад увидеть следы пивных пятен на свежесрубленном дереве в забегаловке прямо за строительным складом, куда его привел Райдо.

Коноха оказалась удивительно живучей. Она прошла через то, что с ней сделал Мадара, через Девятихвостого, через Орочимару и через Пейна. Но всего лишь перекинутая через какие-то ящики длинная доска, на которой могли уместиться несколько бутылок неплохой выпивки или какого-нибудь посредственного пойла, — и в «баре» уже сидела толпа людей.

Но то, что посреди всего этого он увидел Наруто, стало одним из самых тревожных опытов в его жизни. Сочетание желтых волос и оранжевой куртки было безошибочно узнаваемым даже при плохом освещении, и ему даже не требовалось общество герба клана Учиха на рубашке Саске и широкой спины Сакуры, чтобы выделиться в полупустом зале.

Какаши разрывался между тем, чтобы быть шокированным и чувствовать себя очень, очень старым. И после недолгого раздумья к части «чувствовать себя очень старым» присоединилась часть «быть возмущённым». Он был совершенно ошеломлен, наблюдая, как его ученики увлечены разговором в углу, не обращая внимания на тех, кто только что вошел.

Его дети были очевидно несовершеннолетними и очевидно пили под ласковым надзором бармена. Скорее всего спасение мира дало им право пить здесь почти законно.

— Вспомни себя в четырнадцать.

Он чувствовал, как Райдо хихикает над его негодованием.

— Я был в АНБУ.

Если не завалишь первое убийство, то сможешь смело забыть об апельсиновом соке. И команда возьмет тебя с собой как равного. И в такие моменты Какаши чувствовал себя крутым, чувствовал себя храбрым, даже если был готов упасть в обморок после двух рюмок.

— Хатаке, ты еле дотягивался до гребаной барной стойки.

Райдо был старше на три года. Какаши с вызовом толкнул его в плечо.

Он был готов заставить себя не думать о детях, главным образом потому, что понятия не имел, как с этим справиться, а учитывая то, как прошел день — не хотел даже пытаться. Но тут кто-то позвал _«Хатаке-тайчо»_ с поднятым бокалом, и головы повернулись.

И первой эмоцией, пронесшейся по лицу Наруто, был дикий, ничем не сдерживаемый испуг.

 _Хорошо_ , подумал Какаши. Но затем на его лице отразился ничем не сдерживаемый энтузиазм. Товарищи по команде не смогли вовремя среагировать, чтобы остановить его, хотя рука Саске едва не задела угол его куртки.

— А-а-а-а! Какаши-сенсей! А что Вы делае… — махнул он рукой, крича с другого конца бара, за что получил от Сакуры крепкий удар кулаком. И прошёл оставшийся путь почти молча, лишь причитая и потирая ушибленный локоть. — Ну то есть… я так рад Вас видеть! Райдо-сан, и вы тут! Я слышал, что в Песок отправят делегацию! Что думаете, Вы поедете? Не могу дождаться, уверен, Гаара будет на высоте. Я слышал, что ему трудно с батей в свое время пришлось? 

Какаши только поморщился из-за разглашения секретной информации, но даже не смог заставить себя сформулировать что-то в упрёк. Он совершенно не был готов к этому.

— А разве ты не должен был учить… кое-что?

Идея сделать из Наруто джонина была просто отвратительной. Но он надеялся, что хотя бы это займет его.

— О, Какаши-сенсей, — Наруто почесал затылок. — Сегодня было всё просто. Э-э, преобразования природы чакры в формировочных матрицах чакра-каналов... или что-то в этом роде. Запомнил примерно за полчаса, клянусь!

Саске поднял глаза, но от повторного смущения его удержало то, что привычный холодный вызов вспыхнул во взгляде чуть раньше.

— Привет.

— Как дела с арендой?

— Домовладелец не позволил ему переехать! — прервал его Наруто. — Особенно когда я решил с ним поговорить, стоило мне услышать, что происходит! Так что теперь Саске живет со мной! Вот почему мы здесь, собственно говоря.

Сакура закатила глаза за их спинами. И Какаши искренне не хотел знать, что произошло в этом разговоре.

— Учиха. Постарайся, чтобы в следующий раз я тебя уже не видел.

— Идёт.

Саске даже улыбнулся. Его лицо вдруг стало не таким, как у ребенка, который повидал слишком много, пытался убить своих друзей, своего сенсея или пятерых Каге, а как у семнадцатилетнего подростка, которому вдруг отпустили все грехи, хотя он на это и не надеялся.

И Какаши молился всем богам, которые ещё слышали его, чтобы Коноха всё забыла. Чтобы война осталась далеким воспоминанием, сохранившимся лишь в речах и надгробиях. Чтобы вечера четверга, вроде этого, протекали бы без чувств сомнения, а дети могли бы свободно решать, кем они хотят стать.

— Эй, вы двое, идём уже! — крикнула сзади Сакура, и в её голосе была смесь угрозы и мольбы. — Уверена, Какаши-сенсей очень занят.

Райдо прикрыл рот, пытаясь подавить смех. Попытки были жалкими.

***

Обещанное пиво отдавало чем-то кислым и, кажется, было разбавлено водой. Но что еще можно было сделать, когда пивоварня буквально восстанавливалась по частям. Перед ними стояли бутылки, привезенные из деревни Травы, блестящие и дорогие, но Райдо настаивал на поддержке местного бизнеса. Пивовар, как выяснилось, был мужчиной с двумя детьми, и Райдо помогал младшему с поставками алкоголя, а также с привлечением клиентов.

Какаши кивал во время рассказа в нужных местах, прислушиваясь к тем теплым уголькам внутри себя, которые разгорались всякий раз, стоило ему увидеть друзей и понять, что всё вокруг в порядке. На периферии сознания он чувствовал три чакры — дорогие и знакомые ему до мозга костей, — сосредоточенные на нем: Наруто, Сакура и Саске исподтишка поглядывали за ним из своего уголка — и нет, у них все еще не было никакого шанса увидеть, что было под его маской. Божественные силы и все такое…

Он снова вспомнил о том, что его беспокоило.

Всё происходящее вокруг было приятным отвлечением от разочарования, что он не мог напиться до потери сознания. Не то чтобы это многое решило, но сделало бы тошнотворное ощущение в груди чуть более терпимым. Но это было так же неизбежно, как смена дня и ночи. 

Даже золотистый кружок пивной кружки намекал ему, что он скучает по Тензо — как по дождливым дням в разгар летней жары, — или по слову, которое он хотел произнести, но больше не знал, как это сделать. Он потерял что-то очень важное, но не понимал этого, пока Тензо не ушел. Уже во второй раз.

— Тяжело, да?

— Что? — Какаши повернул голову, ничего не понимая.

— Видеть, как всё меняется на глазах, — Райдо пожал плечами. Какаши кивнул в свое пиво. — Я стал подумывать о смене деятельности. Взять команду.

— О, вперед и с песней, — он слегка усмехнулся. — Как только они поступают под твоё командование, это просто катастрофа. А потом они вырастают и становятся лучше тебя.

— Так разве не в этом весь смысл?

— Да, верно.

— Да, — Райдо ухмыльнулся и одним движением допил свой стакан. — Так… что ты собираешься делать после?

— Когда «после»? — спросил Какаши.

— Ну… наверное, после того, как мы всё восстановим. Тсунаде-сама не собирается вечно держать тебя на административной службе. И я не думаю, что она сама останется здесь надолго.

Какаши понимал, что ему не удастся избежать этой гребаной офисной работы. Не то чтобы он не пытался… Несмотря на свою многолетнюю практику, он все еще не мог соперничать с Тсунаде, когда дело касалось ухода от темы или же её детального обсуждения. И Хокаге мастерски и сурово отбрасывала все его протесты и страдальческие речи, обрушивая на него одну бюрократическую чрезвычайную ситуацию за другой, твердо удерживая Какаши в стенах Конохи.

Может быть, это и к лучшему. Сейчас он не вполне доверял себе на поле сражения. А может быть, ему просто не доверяли после Обито. Но он всегда бил на поражение и ударит еще столько раз, сколько потребуется. 

И снова его преследовал один из его мертвецов.

На то, чтобы приобрести знакомые черты лица, голос и имя, у тени, всюду следовавшей за ним по пятам, не ушло много времени.

Поначалу он не мог позволить страху затаиться в своей груди и заглядывать в каждый тёмный закоулок, когда он шел вдоль широких улиц Конохи, или разглядывать каждую тень, находясь в переполненных залах Башни. Там, где он был «Хатаке-тайчо». _Оно_ знало об этом и следовало за ним. Какое-то движение, которое он замечал краем глаза, или слабый утренний свет, падающий в окно. Какаши старался не думать. И не искать причин. Но каждый виток воспоминаний в сознании только притягивал _это_ , и тогда тень пожирала их, подобно водовороту. Тогда это был его дом. В его шагах, в его разговорах, в самом эхе его голоса. Он кричал о возможностях, о другом повороте событий, о другой Конохе.

Какаши начал просыпаться с воспоминаниями, которые словно хотели навсегда въесться в его веки с внутренней стороны.

С воспоминаниями, которые (он точно это знал) не могли быть настоящими, потому что с ним такого никогда не происходило, но каждый раз они каким-то образом выныривали из его раздробленного разума, чтобы склеить мир, в котором он жил. И тогда он лежал без сна в постели, уставившись в гипсовый глаз потолка, полностью осознавая, насколько хреново было всё то, что он чувствовал, и не в силах перестать чувствовать всё это. Он скучал по вещам, которые никогда не случались. И у которых не было на это и шанса.

И в такие ночи он был полон виноватого облегчения от того, что Тензо ушёл, иначе Какаши был бы двойным лжецом: рядом с теплом знакомого и любимого тела. 

Потому что теперь он не чувствовал ничего. Всё, что он мог чувствовать, исчезло в измученной, бессмысленной темноте вместе с разбросанными простынями, слабым силуэтом комода и приглушенным тиканьем часов. Как будто всё, что составляло его настоящую жизнь, не имело формы и вкуса, как картон, и в его голове происходили лишь отдаленно реальные вещи. И он не мог перестать тянуться к ним.

Какаши вздохнул. А потом понял, что все это время молчал. И Райдо сидел рядом с ним, видя, в каком же беспорядке был Хатаке. И снова вздохнул.

— Не знаю, бывает ли что-нибудь после такого.

— О, — Райдо повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и тусклый свет упал на покрытую шрамами сторону его лица. — Всегда есть что-то «после».

***

Сакура поймала его у двери, когда вечер медленно перетекал в ночь, а Райдо вышел покурить в последний раз.

Она ничего не говорила, просто прислонилась плечом к той же стене. Их молчание не было тяжелым, Какаши даже сказал бы, что это была приятная тишина. 

— Ну, как все продвигается? — спросил он.

— Забот полон рот, — она заговорила с твердостью, которой раньше в ней не было. И все же скрыть своего удовольствия от того, что теперь он говорил с ней как с равной себе, ей не удалось. — Родители уже почти закончили обустраивать кухню. Но я по-прежнему живу с Ино. И думаю, что так и будет ещё некоторое время.

Какаши неопределенно хмыкнул. Сакура была в шаге от получения медицинской лицензии, и он уверен, она пойдет так же далеко, как и двое её товарищей по команде, если не дальше. И он был очень горд.

— А как Вы, Какаши-сенсей?

Он посмотрел на нее, удивленный дерзостью вопроса. Но Сакура не отступила ни на шаг. Вероятно, это было еще одним следствием того, что его ученики знали, что у них есть сила спасти или уничтожить мир. Как и то, что их учитель тоже являются частью этого пазла.

— У меня целый букет болячек в правом запястье, — он пожал плечами. — И сплю больше, чем мне нужно.

— Вот и хорошо, — кивнула она. — Вы же знаете, что всегда можете зайти в больницу. Я приму Вас без очереди.

Какаши поперхнулся от смеха. Он попадал в больницы только в том случае, если его несли туда без сознания. И Сакура, работающая в одной из них, на самом деле, не смогла бы этого изменить.

— Просто… — она покраснела и посмотрела на него, не зная, как лучше сказать. — Берегите себя, ладно?

И она выскочила наружу, оставляя Какаши стоять в этой комфортной тишине — с недосказанными фразами, которые (он чувствовал это наверняка) едва не сорвались с её губ. Он и не думал, что она настолько проницательна. 

Его ученики становились взрослыми. И вот теперь они задавали ему _эти самые_ вопросы.

***

Снаружи его ждал Райдо, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы защититься от подкрадывающегося холода.

— Не забудь о завтрашнем дне. Там будет кое-что покрепче.

— А что завтра? — Какаши моргнул, заставляя себя отвлечься от движущихся ночных теней в конце улицы.

Райдо одарил его кривой улыбкой, прежде чем раствориться в ночной прохладе.

— Просто приходи, Хатаке.

Ох.

Верно.


	5. Chapter 5

Какаши не планировал не идти.

Просто внезапно обнаружил себя в назначенное время за кухонным столом: скрестив ноги, он подпирал голову рукой и внимательно вчитывался в каждую строчку.

Книга, лежавшая перед ним, была одной из самых старых: углы уже были потёрты, а когда от времени треснул корешок, он любовно заклеил его скотчем. Просто в один момент его глаза наткнулись на розовую обложку, и он не смог оторвать её от сердца. После смерти Джирайи это стало сродни навязчивой идее. Но опять же, у Какаши должны были быть запасные хобби, которые не превратят его в пепел, если он вдруг случайно потянет не за те нити воспоминаний.

Большую часть свободного времени он отирался у книжных лавочек, разыскивая все книги «Приди-приди, Рай», по которым так скучал. Он читал их по дороге из магазина, не обращая внимания ни на прохожих, ни на формы облаков, читал, поднимаясь по лестнице и поворачивая ключ от двери, читал, ожидая, пока закипит чайник и заварится чай, утопая в уюте знакомой истории.

Окно было приоткрыто ровно настолько, чтобы в комнату проникал насыщенный влажный воздух, приносящий звуки тихих вечерних улиц, отдалённое бренчание велосипедных звонков и тяжелый сладкий запах чего-то цветущего в разгаре лета. Наверняка Тензо сказал бы ему название.

Какаши перевернул еще одну страницу.

На самом деле никто и не ожидал его раньше, чем через час, поэтому он должен был закончить хотя бы эту главу.

Эта книга была центральной в серии. Итак, Кота и Михоко беседовали на старом пирсе, залитом лунным светом, куда он тайком провел ее мимо людей даймё. Но увидев, какие он получил раны, она отказалась сесть на корабль, который должен был доставить ее в безопасное место к семье. Какаши уже не помнил, от чего они спасались, но то, на какую жертву пришлось пойти возлюбленному Михоко и как стойко она это пережила, заставило Хатаке восхититься мужеством девушки и красотой истории. И пусть он не читал приквела, ему было достаточно этого романтического сюжета, чтобы понять всех персонажей и позволить книге увлечь себя.

Какаши вспомнил, как наткнулся на эти книги в детстве и что сначала это было только отвлекающим маневром. Он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы поток слов заглушил тупую пустоту в сердце и разуме. А затем начал даже наслаждаться спрятанными между витиеватыми оборотами фраз, драматическими признаниями, грандиозными откровениями и подробными описаниями вздымающейся груди главной героини.

И он почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Это не был способ, который позволил бы ему окунуться в другой мир, но это хотя бы дало ему возможность игнорировать реальность, когда сил терпеть её уже не было.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, не поэтому ли Джирайя-сама написал их. Чтобы рассказать историю, которая не была _реальностью_. Которая не отберёт мечты. Но скорее всего легендарного Саннина всё же привлекало описание женской груди.

***

На улице темнело, последние лучи багрового солнца освещали крыши Конохи, а Какаши все еще сидел, застыв над книгой. Ему не хотелось включать свет. Его яркость будет сродни звуку, нарушающему тишину, которую он заслужил. На тонкие, неровно напечатанные страницы попадало всё меньше и меньше солнечного света, а персонажей вот-вот должны были поймать вместе в запретных комнатах замка…

— КАКАШИ-КУН! — зов разорвал густой вечерний воздух, и вслед за ним раздался громогласный свист. Собака несколькими этажами ниже решила, что это адресовано ей, и восторженно залаяла.

Инстинкт подсказывал Какаши, что надо сделать вид, словно его нет дома. Но он уже ухмылялся над тщетностью этого. Если Майто Гай вздумает вытащить его отсюда, в мире не будет силы, способной остановить его. Так что Какаши знал, что лучше даже не пытаться.

Он выронил из рук книгу и высунулся в окно.

— Уже поздно, знаешь, — протянул он.

Увидев его, Гай просиял, совершенно не боясь последствий. Его обожали все обитатели дома, в котором жил Какаши, до такой степени, что даже во время условного тихого часа никто не говорил и слова против.

— ПОЗДНО, — сказал он одними губами, размахивая руками. — ВНИЗ! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Какаши закатил глаза, но подчинился, нырнув в коридор, чтобы схватить сандалии и куртку. Он вылез из окна, спустился и, балансируя на балконе госпожи Накагавы, приземлился перед Гаем, который, в свою очередь, вопросительно посмотрел на него, испытывая всё то же беспокойство, которое Какаши видел в его глазах в Академии, когда они были ещё детьми.

— Я как раз собирался уходить, — солгал он, потирая затылок. Он все еще не привык смотреть на своего друга сверху вниз, как не привык смотреть на все это дело с инвалидной коляской. До этого они были почти одного роста. — Спасибо, что заглянул.

— Я знал, что ты собирался, — Гай сказал ему это тоном, который означал, что он видит все дерьмо Какаши насквозь. — Поэтому зашел убедиться, что ты на правильном пути.

И Какаши засмеялся, легко и непринужденно. Он сунул руки в карманы, но потом спохватился и положил их на ручки кресла, толкая его вниз к главной улице.

Гай потянулся, демонстрируя полную готовность.

— Я составил новый режим тренировок. Если ты проснешься в три тридцать утра и примешь душ с тремя ведрами ледяной воды, а потом…

— Ты же знаешь, — глаза Какаши сузились. — Ставлю двадцатку, что ты никого не убедишь присоединиться к себе.

— Хм… — Гай задумался. И протянул руку, чтобы Какаши отбил «пять». — По рукам!

***

Диван Генмы собирались похоронить на свалке.

Ну или по крайней мере сначала оказать ему все почести, прежде чем отправить в мусорный контейнер.

Ему было уже больше десяти лет. Он стоял здесь с тех пор как Генма стал джонином и смог позволить себе собственное жилье. Согласно постоянно изменяющейся истории, Генма просто наткнулся на заброшенную улицу, где приметил пару кресел, шкаф и этот диван, и понял, что если он не заберёт всё это, то у него никогда не будет такой мебели, поэтому провел целый день, перетаскивая всё на четвертый этаж. С тех пор Ширануи и его «новая мебель» были неразлучны.

Какаши вспомнил прохладную кожу дивана под затылком. Когда Генме удавалось поймать его между миссиями АНБУ, они садились на пол, ели еду из доставок и разговаривали до глубокой ночи. И кончалось всё тем, что он спал на этом диване под тонким одеялом, которое едва прикрывало его ноги, а Ширануи в качестве платы заставлял его готовить завтрак.

Он помнил безжалостно изношенные временем подлокотники и глубокие царапины на сиденье. Когда все приходили смотреть фильмы ужасов — побочный продукт восстановленной киностудии Тумана, — Анко собирала все подушки и швыряла их в экран. А потом однажды взорвалась микроволновка. И пока все остальные бежали тушить огонь, они с Тензо целовались на диване. Потому что они чувствовали, что если не сделают этого, то в их голове точно что-то взорвётся.

Никто не был прямо пойман за сексом на нем, но и обратное тоже не было доказано. Было слишком много того, над чем смеялась Куренай.

Диван пережил все, что свалилось на Коноху, но теперь он просто стал слишком старым.

И это всколыхнуло в его груди странные чувства.

***

— Ну и что произошло, Хатаке? — спросила Генма, когда они втаскивали коляску Гая в дверной проем. — Может быть, гулял в бамбуковой роще и заблудился? Или что на этот раз?

— Нет, — он совершенно серьезно покачал головой. — На моих глазах начал тонуть дельфин. Не мог не помочь. 

— О, ну конечно, — Генма похлопал его по плечу и втолкнул внутрь.

Вечеринка уже миновала стадию первых зарождающихся разговоров, но еще не дошла до того момента, когда общая атмосфера начала втягивать их во что-то необратимое и глупое. И вся толпа привычно кивнула Какаши, когда он вошел. Все, кто находился между кухней и гостиной, знали друг друга. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо. А ещё он чувствовал взгляды, которые смотрели на пустое место рядом с ним, и вопросы, которые читались в глазах каждого, но все замолкали в понимании, и ему пришлось только повести плечами из-за этого холодного чувства. Он прекрасно справится с этим в одиночку.

Из напитков были пиво и саке, поэтому Какаши выбрал более крепкий. Что-то должно было рассеять туман в его голове или, по крайней мере, заглушить все мысли.

Он просто устал от того, что каждый день чувствовал одно и то же. Либо не чувствовал вообще ничего.

И потер левый глаз.

Беспомощно засасываемые в водоворот природной харизмы Гая, люди обступили его и смотрели, как тот страстно распинался о пользе ледяной воды для сердечно-сосудистой системы и, чтобы быть более убедительным, активно жестикулировал.

И Какаши со смехом покачал головой. Видимо, он не хотел так легко расставаться со своими деньгами.

Он изо всех сил старался быть частью этого — безопасности возникшего мира и знакомых оттенков дружбы. Но все, что стояло сейчас перед глазами, — это первые дни, когда Гай плакал.

И Какаши сидел на стуле рядом с больничной койкой и смотрел в пустое пространство на стене прямо над ней, потому что не мог вынести вида слез, катящихся по лицу друга.

Гай спрашивал его о бессвязных, сбивавших с толку вещах, пока его воспоминания плавали где-то на поверхности сознания из-за болеутоляющих препаратов, чтобы внезапно принять форму ужасающей правды.

Он потерял ученика.

 _— Какаши?_ — спросил он тогда, сжимая руку Хатаке и глядя ему в глаза. Так серьезно и так пусто. — _Как ты вообще это выносишь, Какаши?_

Гай всё выплакал. И теперь он был свободнее большинства из них, потому что он мог смеяться от всей души. И не нужно было создавать в своей душе два потаённых места — то, в котором любят живых, и то, что отводилось мертвецам.

И Какаши не мог ни встать, чтобы оказаться в кругу теплого света и непринужденной беседы, ни отвести взгляд — оттуда, где в углу его всегда ждала тень с лицом _мертвеца_.

Поэтому он налил себе еще одну пиалу.

И не заметил, как его обошли с двух сторон.

— Хатаке, ты нам нужен в этом деле, — проговорил Райдо слева от него, — чтобы вынести диван, нам нужны все свободные руки.

Какаши фыркнул, собираясь что-то сказать по поводу Ширануи и его идей о свободной наёмной силе. Но потом увидел бескомпромиссное лицо Генмы.

— Я плачу либо за выпивку, либо за грузчиков, — он покатал сенбон между зубами. — Думаю, я сделал правильный выбор. Так что не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось об этом жалеть.

Их взгляды невольно обратились к дивану, который стоял посреди гостиной и выглядел так, словно доживал свои последние часы, пока все кое-как столпились вокруг него.

— Когда лопнула пружина, у меня просто не осталось выбора, — Генма вздохнул.

— В твоей жизни будут и другие диваны, — сказал Райдо, стараясь не слишком усмехаться.

— Да. Завтра забираем новый. Но я не хочу ничего нового, — он повернулся в притворном отчаянии. — Особенно с учетом растущих цен на мебель в деревне.

— Видишь? — Райдо легонько толкнул Какаши локтем. — Вот как _обычно_ выглядит вечеринка жалости к себе.

И он знал, что должен быть благодарен, и смеяться, и огрызнуться в ответ, а потом спросить у Гая, как поживает их пари. Но черная желчь острого отчаяния уколола его так сильно, что подавить ее он уже не смог. 

— Проверим, когда Тензо бросит меня окончательно, — сказал Какаши с сухим смешком, настолько равнодушный к собственным словам, что в первые мгновения даже не понял, что именно ляпнул. А потом повернулся, чтобы сбежать из этой гребаной комнаты, прежде чем его друзья смогли бы придумать что-то в качестве утешения.

***

Но Куренай схватила его за рукав.

— Эй, Какаши, — она осторожно оттащила его в сторону. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

И прежде чем он успел спросить, что именно, она вложила ему в руку книгу в мягкой обложке. Его охватил благоговейный трепет, когда он провел рукой по поврежденному переплёту и розовым буквам обложки. Это не могло быть простым совпадением.

— Где ты её нашла? — спросил Какаши, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным, но, вероятно, ему это не удалось, потому что Куренай загадочно улыбнулась.

— Универсам между магазином Яманака и тренировочной площадкой. Я и сама не ожидала там такого увидеть.

— Отличная книга. Для середины серии, — он позволил листам проскользнуть между пальцами, наслаждаясь тем, как они ощущались на коже. Он все еще улыбался.

— Я рада. Я беспокоилась, что у тебя уже может быть эта книга. И я думаю, она мне понравилась, несмотря на — ну, ты знаешь… ту часть, где в их постели оказывается меч, что, как ни странно, сыграло на руку.

— Спойлеры. — Какаши предупреждающе поднял глаза.

Ее брови поползли вверх.

— Я думала, ты знаешь их все наизусть.

— Просто перечитываю предыдущую книгу, — он пожал плечами, чувствуя, что выдал только часть своего секрета. Книга в руках успокаивала своей тяжестью. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — она улыбнулась. — Значит, план Генмы состоит в том, что мы все напьемся и спустим эту штуку вниз?

— Именно.

— Безупречно.

— Как я понимаю, Мираи осталась на ночь с бабушкой? — вздохнул Какаши.

— Она с Шикамару. Кажется, ему понравилось быть в роли няни. — Куренай покачала головой. Какаши попытался представить. — Я в этом всём не очень хороша, — она сделала большой глоток из своей бутылки. — Кончилось тем, что я просидела всю войну в стороне, а потом пошла тренироваться, чтобы не слышать, как плачут женщины, когда им сообщают о смерти их близких. А теперь я оставляю ребенка в одной из самых консервативных семей.

— Подумай о том, кроме всего прочего вы теперь и с кланом Сарутоби непосредственно связаны.

На это она, по крайней мере, рассмеялась.

— Знаешь, я получила предложение, как специалист по гендзюцу из АНБУ. Раз пацанёнок из клана Учиха вернулся, они вступают в игру.

— Ну, они действительно могли бы воспользоваться твоими навыками, чтобы заметать следы, — Какаши покачал головой. А потом продолжил, лишь наполовину поддразнивая: — Разве это не должна быть конфиденциальная информация?

— А разве ты не проводишь все свое время в делах при Хокаге? — спросила она в ответ. А потом посмотрела на него как-то иначе, не как обычно, словно что-то привлекло её внимание, и её губы тронула ласковая улыбка.

— Прости, Хатаке. Я действительно не привыкла к твоим двум глазам. Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя красивая линия бровей?

Да, подумал Какаши. Кое-кто такое ему уже говорил.

У него даже была сумасшедшая идея. Достать списки АНБУ, выяснить, какую миссию они сейчас выполняют. Устроить драматическое представление. Где-нибудь на старом пирсе, залитом лунным светом.

Тсунаде наверное даже не впала бы в безумие, учитывая то, как она заставляла его часами бегать с документацией.

Их общий моральный кодекс полетел к черту, когда она стояла на вершине башни Хокаге, отдавая каждую крупицу своей чакры, чтобы Коноха выжила. Примерно в то время, когда он умер. А потом понял, что он выжил только для того, чтобы потерять еще одного Каге и едва не вступить в эту должность, будучи совершенно пораженным. Ее выход из комы и то, что его назначение сорвалось, они отмечали так долго и пили так много саке, что он едва ли мог вспомнить, было ли с ним когда-нибудь подобное. А Цунаде полагалась на него все больше и больше.

Но он по-прежнему оставался на своём месте.

— Расскажешь мне, как продвигается книга, — попросила Куренай, соприкасаясь с ним плечами, когда пошла за очередной порцией пива. — Возможно, я попрошу вернуть её мне.

— А обязательно надо именно в три тридцать? — послышался обрывок разговора у них за спиной. — Или просто в любое другое время суток.

— КОГДА ЗВЕЗДЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ВЗОШЛИ! — безжалостно заявил Гай.

И Какаши покачал головой. Нисколько не смутившись, он уютно устроился в кресле-каталке, наблюдая за разговором вокруг, и приготовился к неизбежной поездке к источникам.

***

В окно постучали.

Слабо — против шума в комнате.

Сначала Какаши подумал, что это была качавшаяся от ветра ветка.

Но потом звук повторился, и каждый замер, следуя привычному алгоритму действия в своей голове. Краем глаза он увидел, как Генма задумчиво потянулся к кунаю в кармане.

Ставни поднялись, и на фоне ночного полотна появилось пятно белого фарфора.

Какаши знал эту маску — разведчик, охранник Хокаге, — но не знал, кто за ней прятался. Все его существо успокоилось, готовясь к любым новостям, которые могли им рассказать.

И в комнате повисла тишина, ожидая, что скажет АНБУ.

Лицо Сороки медленно повернулось.

— Вы, Хатаке-тайчо. Вас хочет увидеть Хокаге.


	6. Chapter 6

Ещё ни разу в жизни Какаши не трезвел так быстро.

По пути к выходу он выхватил сигарету у одного из АНБУ, но застыл перед башней, забыв высечь из зажигалки искру и затянуться.

Его мир рухнул словно от невидимого удара, которого он не заметил. Или отказывался замечать.

И это звенело у него в ушах, искажая очертания улиц и домов, предавая им неузнаваемые очертания.

Искушение вернуться к Генме, придумать дерьмовый предлог и пить до тех пор, пока ему не станет все равно, едва не пересилило долг службы. Но потом он понял, всё равно этого не случится — из-за адской головной боли и смутного чувства сожаления, — когда ближе к рассвету он пойдёт домой.

Он не знал, куда ему пойти в ином случае. Или что делать.

Но меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться дома.

Эта мысль была настолько беспощадной, что всё внутри Хатаке застыло в отвратительном и жалостливом ужасе. И Какаши хотел избавиться от этой правды, от этого признания, убрать его с глаз долой, туда, куда он спрятал все свои больные мысли и вещи из своей головы. Но правда оставалась правдой — такой же безжалостной и неотвратимой, как Райкири.

Изо рта вырвался надрывный выдох, который отозвался электрическим импульсом — он чувствовал, как ускорилось сердцебиение.

Ток, стремившийся к уличным фонарям внутри проводов, по которым бежал Какаши, чувствовался в костях и на кончиках пальцев. Тело двигалось само. И именно эта сила, эта скорость и изменение природы чакры заставили его скользить по проводам и отталкиваться от черепицы крыш, однако найти во всем этом ответа у него не получилось.

Лучше уж хоть какое-нибудь движение, чем его полное отсутствие. Пусть он и не находил в нём утешения.

Земля все еще удерживала его, и под ногами он чувствовал скольжение воздуха и твёрдую поверхность. Но ненавидел это ощущение.

Какаши остановился на незнакомой крыше, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену. И закрыл глаза.

Он попытался собраться с мыслями. Однозначно. Сейчас он капитан.

Но теперь это ощущалось не с такой ясностью, как на поле боя. Сейчас это чувство поднималось из той самой уродливой бездны в его груди. Из гигантских пустот в его сердце — слишком больших, чтобы их можно было собрать вместе и склеить.

Яркая полная Луна напоминала огромный отполированный диск из серебра, и её мерцание было тревожным. На него смотрели огромные каменные лица Хокаге, и при каждом отточенном движении скульптора в лунном свете отражалось лезвие зубила.

Через несколько недель там будет и его лицо. И необратимость этого ощущалась как приговор.

***

— Извини, что так поздно, — сказала Тсунаде, не отрываясь от своих бумаг. — Но переговоры с Песком продвинулись вперёд. Ты отбываешь завтра. Считай, это твой первый неофициальный визит. — В тот момент он стоял неподвижно, засунув руки в карманы, ожидая разъяснений или комментариев и изо всех сил стараясь заставить мозг прекратить думать и понимать, пока она не подняла на него усталые глаза. — В качестве Хокаге, Какаши.

И вдруг мир стал чужим, стал нагромождением разрозненных деталей: острые углы папок с документами, нетерпеливое постукивание ручки Цунаде, почти увядшее растение на окне, едва уловимое присутствие одного из отряда АНБУ Хокаге, закутанного в плащ за окном, — он был поглощен отвлеченными вещами, в то время как смысл произносимых слов достигал его словно сквозь толщу воды — тяжелой и медленной.

— Во сколько отправляемся? — спросил Какаши своим обычным тоном с отстраненным равнодушием.

— С утренним патрулем АНБУ. — Цунаде внимательно изучала его лицо. — Это всё держится в тайне, пока даймё не одобрит твою кандидатуру и не подпишет документы. Скорее всего объявление сделают через несколько дней после твоего возвращения.

Какаши склонил голову.

От неё ему было нечего скрывать, да и отказать он права не имел. Они оба это знали. И она верила, что делает правильный выбор.

***

Теперь он старался не думать о том, что на его месте мог бы оказаться Обито.

Но эта мысль была настойчивой и всепоглощающей, она схватила его за рукав и сжала горло в мгновенном облегчении от того, что всё могло бы быть иначе. От того, что он мог бы услышать эту новость от своего друга, а не жить чужой мечтой, которую украл у него, просто оставшись в живых, — если бы у них был еще один шанс, если бы их жизнь была немного другой.

У Какаши были свои _мертвецы_. И он любил их. И он делал все, что только мог, чтобы помнить и чтить их память, превратив себя в того, кем он должен был быть. Но лишь продолжал заимствовать. И терпел неудачу.

На него вдруг нахлынула такая грусть — чистая, ясная, — что его даже перестали держать ноги: и эта тяжесть пригвоздила его к земле, заставив опуститься и закрыть лицо руками.

Даже если внутри он разбит на мелкие кусочки, это ничего не решит. И с этим ничего не поделать.

***

— Привет, Хатаке.

Знакомый голос не напугал, а скорее вернул к реальности — к острым краям черепицы, прохладной ночи и знакомой тени, которая маячила где-то на краю восприятия, уважительно соблюдая дистанцию. И он был благодарен ей за это.

В следующее мгновение Югао уже стояла рядом с ним. В стандартной униформе АНБУ, с катаной за спиной и белым фарфором маски в темноте. Какаши вдруг почувствовал себя на десять лет моложе. Уголок его рта изогнулся в улыбке под маской.

— Видимо, я не рассчитала время, — сказала она, глядя мимо него туда, где в ночи скрылись пушистые кроны деревьев. — Всё ещё надеялась застать тебя в башне. Тсунаде проинформировала команду сразу после твоего ухода.

— Главные ворота, — Какаши фыркнул. — Без двадцати.

— Без двадцати, — эхом отозвалась Югао, как будто они обменивались временем патрулирования. Как будто он не бежал от АНБУ, а она не бежала от войны, которая постучалась в дверь Конохи. И пусть причин надеяться не было, Какаши всё же верил в это. Но Югао сделала глубокий вдох. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— О чем?

Она потянула за маску и осторожно опустила её рядом с собой, усевшись на крыше и скрестив ноги. Какаши наблюдал за молчанием и осторожностью жеста, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежность ее слов, которые всё же обожгли его, как раскаленным добела железом, когда она произнесла:

— О Ямато. — Она замолчала, едва выдавливая из себя тяжелые слова. — Сопровождением руководит команда Ро. И он мой капитан. И я не хочу, чтобы он был там.

Какаши ничего не сказал. Он достаточно контролировал выражение своего лица, чтобы не показать ничего из того, что чувствовал. Но Югао знала его — возможно, даже слишком хорошо. Поэтому она продолжила с нажимом.

— Когда тебе шестнадцать лет и ты хочешь быть героем, ты спокойно можешь не спать хоть трое суток подряд. Но не в двадцать шесть, когда тебя только вытащили из пыточной камеры, истощённого, едва живого, где ты был грёбаным источником энергии и силы для белых тварей!

И теперь Какаши поморщился.

— Я не знаю, чего он добивается. Но он явно не планирует заканчивать это на хорошей ноте. И точно не с нами. — Она посмотрела вверх, и страх в ее глазах был точно таким же, что сидел глубоко в сердце Какаши. — Поговори с ним. Потому что я не смогу.

Югао была права, он знал это. Она была права, что заговорила первая и предупредила его. Она своими глазами видела, что происходит, когда расстаются два человека из АНБУ. Она сама так сделала.

Она покинула их после смерти Хаяте.

Как-то пару лет назад она сказала, что иногда от крови можно устать. И когда такое происходит, все твои представления о мире рушатся на глазах. И ты пытаешься понять смысл этих осколков, уходя далеко за пределы того, что раньше было в твоей голове, складывая больничные простыни или собирая стандартные сух пайки.

Какаши провел рукой по лицу. Как же он устал от всего этого, даже если наконец обрел покой. И как бы ему хотелось сказать ей, что этот страх — всего лишь призрак, что с Тензо все будет в порядке.

Но для него это было бы слишком большой ложью.

Теперь их безжалостно отбрасывало в разные стороны, как единый поток реки, который встретил на своём пути скалу.

Однако и в то, что это полная правда, он верить отказывался.

— Я не могу помешать его намерениям, — сказал он вслух. — Это не мое право.

Она приняла это молча, вглядываясь в ночь.

— Ты знаешь… — она снова вздохнула. — До меня дошли слухи, Какаши.

— Какие. — Безразличие в его голосе сказало им обоим, что он точно знал, что она имела в виду. Огромные каменные лица смотрели на деревню пустыми застывшими глазами.

— В резиденцию даймё тоже направляется команда. Со свитком и миссией S-ранга.

— Я этого не хочу, — он сглотнул, и в этот момент в его голосе что-то сломалось.

И она посмотрела на него с некоторым пониманием. Возможно, предположил он, потому что на неё тоже так однажды смотрели её близкие.

— А кто тогда, Хатаке? — ответа она не дождалась. — Я не могу сказать тебе, как поступить, — она потерла щеку. — Но работа обещает быть не такой уж мрачной, учитывая те пять лет, что я отсутствовала, пока деревней заправляла Тсунаде-сама. Сейчас я не вижу двенадцатилетних детей, которые убивают людей, не успев узнать, что такое первый поцелуй. И я больше не хочу этого видеть. Клянусь, я не хочу. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы… За эти пять лет у меня было время подумать. О том, что нам нужно изменить. И о том, что важно. И пришла к выводу, что важны люди, которые нас окружают. И ты это знаешь, капитан. Я в этом уверена.

Какаши рассмеялся. Он не был ее капитаном уже больше восьми лет. Они оба покинули АНБУ, спасаясь от тьмы, которая принимала разные формы и говорила разными голосами, но на самом деле это было одно и то же.

Югао тоже встретил ее _мертвец_. Но то, что она увидела во время Эдо Тэнсэй, не заставило её рассыпаться на мелкие кусочки, наоборот — собрало её воедино.

И тогда она сразу вернулась в штаб-квартиру АНБУ, и свет, который теперь следовал за ней, придавал ей силы снова взять в руки меч и заботиться о других, сидя с ними в полночь на крышах и ободряюще болтая в перерыве между двумя сменами.

— Просто… — она снова вздохнула, поднимая фарфоровую маску. — Я, конечно, многого не знаю. Но всё же есть кое-что. Я поняла, что… пусть это сейчас и больно — это хорошо. Но зацикливаться на этом и не видеть ничего, кроме этой боли, — это плохо. Сделай мне одолжение: не дай своей жизни ускользнуть от тебя. Я слишком забочусь о вас обоих и так не хочу видеть, как это происходит.

***

В кухне горел свет.

Какаши увидел его с улицы и поднялся по длинной лестнице, неуверенно позвякивая ключами в кармане.

 _«Поговори с ним»_ , — сказала Югао. И Какаши знал, что он должен, — потому что, если он этого не сделает, то будущее разрушится безвозвратно, и он точно не будет знать, как всё вернуть на свои места. Сейчас же он не знал, что ему надо спасать. Потому что он не мог сказать, чего именно не хватает.

Он распахнул дверь, и на пол коридора упала одинокая полоска желтого света.

Тензо был за кухонным столом. Без брони, но в стандартной униформе, которую носили под ней все в АНБУ, с кружкой чего-то похожего на вчерашний недопитый кофе. Он долго смотрел куда-то в угол между холодильником и календарем, висящим на стене.

И наконец поднял голову.

— Привет.

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Какаши. Слова вырвались изо рта прежде, чем он успел среагировать.

Должно быть, это из-за остатков саке, всё ещё бушующего в крови, он вдруг почувствовал, что его мир перевернулся, и не смог понять, куда идти и что делать.

И ему захотелось протянуть руку, сказать Тензо, как он устал, и как сильно скучает по нему, и как все остальное не имеет смысла, и выхватить кружку из его рук, и отнести его в постель, чтобы они могли поспать, потому что завтра рано утром они должны были отбывать в Песок… и, может быть, после того, как они смогут поговорить, и он найдет слова, чтобы наконец рассказать ему о десятках вещей, от которых тянуло в груди и которые причиняли боль последние недели, и все будет хорошо.…

— До сегодняшнего вечера я не знал, что меня отправят на задание, — солгал Тензо. И Какаши знал, что он лжет. Потому что за все пятнадцать лет, что они провели вместе, он забыл, что они могли запросто распознать ложь друг друга. И это заставило Какаши содрогнуться от леденящего душу страха. Потому что он не мог даже предположить, что ещё знал Тензо. И слишком боялся спросить. — Я хотел… — Тензо сделал паузу, словно прощупывая невидимую границу между ними. — Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Я… — Какаши потер лицо, прогоняя фантомную боль из левого глаза. — Да, я в порядке. Только что получил от Тсунаде инструкцию насчет завтра.

Он тоже лгал. И он готов был поспорить, что Тензо это видел. Какаши всегда становился таким трусом, когда не мог ни оставаться наедине с подобными вещами и мыслями, ни рассказать об этом кому-нибудь.

 _«Поговори с ним»_ , — сказала Югао. Что ж, он должен хотя бы попытаться.

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно быть на задании. Это дипломатический вопрос. Ты можешь взять перерыв. — Тензо посмотрел на него, не понимая. — Ты… я просто не могу потерять тебя из-за АНБУ.

Повисло молчание, в котором Тензо медленно развернул на столе кружку.

— Может быть, ты ещё не понял как отпускать ситуацию, Какаши. Может быть не всё, что ты теряешь, в самом деле является потерей.

И Какаши почувствовал, как внутри него вспыхнул всепоглощающий гнев.

— Для начала, у тебя их было не так много.

Он закончил говорить, прежде чем понял, что именно сорвалось с его губ. И самым ужасным было то, что обратно взять этих слов он уже не мог. Никто из них не мог — понял Какаши, когда они смотрели друг на друга, и все вещи, сказанные ими, теперь лежали на поверхности ужасной правдой.

Части, из которых они состояли и которые так прекрасно подходили друг другу на протяжение многих лет, теперь казались уродливыми и разрозненными. И это было то, с чем Какаши придётся научиться жить.

— Не надо, — попросил он в последний раз. — Не иди завтра со мной.

И в темно-карих глазах не было ничего, кроме натренированного терпения.

— Это мой долг, Какаши.

— Конечно, — он едва потрудился пожать плечами, изображая беспечность. — Пожалуй, я пойду.

И он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, медленно спускаясь по лестнице, чтобы лечь спать на футон Гая.


	7. Chapter 7

Красноречивый взгляд Югао на утро как бы намекал, как сильно он облажался.

Не то чтобы Какаши нуждался в напоминании, но грудь кольнул острый укол стыда — в том месте, где всё ещё существовало умершее безымянное чувство. Он отмахнулся. И потянулся, и зевнул, и поднял руку, приветствуя АНБУ, собравшихся перед воротами.

— Прошу прощения за опоз…

— Готовы? — спросил Тензо, поднося кошачью маску к лицу.

И ни на что другое у него не хватало смелости.

— Ага.

Обменялись жестами. Большие ворота деревни отворились медленно и со скрипом. Охранники пожелали им безопасного путешествия. Было прекрасное утро, и за пределами деревни их ждали прекрасные зелёные леса. Какаши ненавидел большинство вещей под восходящим солнцем.

***

Время превратилось в размытую последовательность действий.

Лесные массивы сменились кустарниками, а затем их медленно настигла огромная пустыня с острыми скалами и пронизывающими ветрами.

Тензо заметил АНБУ песка секундой раньше, и отряд плавно изменил построение.

И вот Какаши уже пожимал холодную узкую руку Гаары.

Парнишка смотрел на него серьезными зелеными глазами и говорил о границах, торговых субсидиях, помощи и образовательных поездках с какой-то холодной, искренней убежденностью. Как будто этих вещей можно достичь, стоит лишь протянуть руку. Как будто Хатаке Сакумо не убивал целые кланы в Песке.

Он будет Хокаге. Это была тайна, которую все знали, тем не менее все слова сопровождались вежливыми преуменьшениями и одобрительными кивками. Будущее было уже перед ними — и выигранная война как раз создала для этого отличную почву. Это будущее виднелось в напряженной линии его челюсти. Неизбежно и уверенно гудело где-то совсем рядом.

***

Время резко остановилось, когда Какаши остался один в тишине гостевых покоев — довольно просторных, даже роскошных, — заранее зная, что ему нужно делать: он запрыгнул на мягкие простыни и уставился в потолок. Тишина комнаты столкнулась с безмолвием его мыслей и вытянула мертвое чувство наружу.

Пусть он и не хотел этого, но ему нужно было всё обдумать, мирясь со смесью разочарования и жалости. Как изуродованные из-за столкновений шиноби лесные поляны. Как окно, оставленное открытым во время грозы. Как испорченное молоко.

Он любил Тензо. Это была аксиома, но эта жгучая, упрямая преданность, засевшая в каждом его суставе… Это был тот самый собственнический порыв, что и раньше, который разрушил привычное течение его жизни и растянул время. Уйти от этого было невозможно — как и перестать быть частью этого чувства. Было до абсурда глупо ждать, пока из него не начнут вырывать это кусочек за кусочком, — и ничего не делать.

И все же…

Он не мог не любить _мертвецов_. Это он уже уяснил. Он все еще мог чувствовать тень Обито и ту любовь, что смешалась в его лёгких с сырой могильной землёй и тянула его вниз. Но и отпустить его Какаши тоже не мог Это означало отказаться от части самого себя. Той, которая была похоронена вместе с теми, кого он любил.

Смешок, который вырвался изо рта, был таким отвратительным, что даже ощущался как-то отстраненно-чуждо.

После того, как Мадара сломал печать Эдо Тенсей, Какаши перестал различать живых и мёртвых. Возможно, теперь больше никогда не сможет. В его сердце всегда было два места, отведённых под любовь — к живым и к мертвецам, — но теперь он не мог сказать, какая из них была призраком. Потому что смерть была реальной и часто дышала в спину. Словно знакомый язык, что-то, что он понимал и знал. И это просочилось в его жизнь и ушло в тень.

Левый глаз снова зачесался. И даже когда он надавил основанием ладони на глазницу, это ощущение только усилилось. Но теперь он чувствовал. Пульсирующий. Двигающийся. Живой. Не подарок и не оружие. Не глаз Обито. Его собственный.

Вот ведь чёрт!

Свет Луны освещал большое окно в его покоях и бесконечные дюны за ним. Ветер гонял тысячи песчинок над ступеньками и швырял их в седзи. Ночь была холодная. Снаружи стоял АНБУ с маской в виде кошачьей морды. Какаши не нужно было даже пытаться сосредоточиться, чтобы ощутить плавные потоки чакры. Знакомое присутствие, казалось, прожигало стены, струясь по коже обжигающим пламенем.

Он подумал о том, насколько же они глупы. И как сильно он облажался. И как плохо он умел вести эти разговоры, и…

Чувство вины было корыстным.

Он вздохнул и поднялся с кровати, набросив на плечи одеяло. Открыл дверь седзи и встал рядом с Тензо на холодном воздухе.

Не последовало никакой реакции, и надоедливый червяк, именуемый сомнением, свернулся где-то под самым желудком.

— То, что я сказал тогда, — он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как резко пересохло в горле. Он смотрел на ночную пустыню, а не на человека рядом с ним. — То есть, те слова… не так.

— Я знаю, — голос, донёсшийся из-под маски, был спокойным, и Тензо даже не пошевелился. — Я знаю. Поспи хоть немного, Какаши.

— Я… мне действительно нужно все исправить. — Он не двигался, но пытался зацепиться за доброту этих слов. И вдруг почувствовал себя таким молодым. Даже если бы всё это было правдой, ему нужно было знать причину. Израненное потерями сердце отказывалось принимать ещё одного _мертвеца_.

Тензо вздохнул, меняя позу, и его широких плеч коснулась та же всепоглощающая усталость, которую чувствовал Какаши. И карие глаза встретились с его темно-серыми сквозь прорези маски.

— Просто… Когда всё это закончится, возвращайся домой.

***

Тсунаде устроила такой масштабный разнос, который он не помнил со времён миссий S-ранга.

Они заперлись в ее кабинете, и она расспрашивала о каждой детали разговора, церемонии и присутствующих советниках. Подвергала сомнению каждый мотив, который он подразумевал, и каждое предположение, которое он выдвигал, продержав его до самой ночи.

И Какаши этим наслаждался. Точно так же, как он наслаждался перемещением своих команд мимо вражеских линий, или любил исчезать в клубах дыма или исправлять технику своих учеников.

И Тсунаде увидела это в нем.

— Мысли? — она закинула руки за голову, оглядывая его с головы до ног.

— Малец думает, что мы можем все исправить, — это была часть головоломки, которую он не смог разгадать. — Все это.

— Ты думаешь, он не сможет?

— Я не знаю, как это сделать.

— Тогда тебе не следует мешать ему. — Тсунаде вздохнула, и в этом вздохе слышалась настоящая горечь. 

— Поэтому Вы и покидаете пост. — Это был не вопрос. И Какаши никак не мог успокоить свое негодование. Она хотела оставить его одного, чтобы взвалить на плечи все то, что они с Хирузеном не смогли сделать.

— Я знаю, что мир должен измениться… но я не вижу этого так, как это может видеть Гаара. Или как ты.

Она улыбнулась своей редкой ободряющей улыбкой, и Какаши фыркнул и отвернулся, не зная, что делать с таким доверием.

Коноха ошибалась. И он мог бы составить целый список ее неудач. И этот список был высечен на Обелиске на окраине деревни — у каждого пункта было не одно и не два имени. Убийство целого клана. Вечные поиски виноватых. Шок от того, что тебе уже за двадцать. Гонка вооружения, власти, кланов, чести, стычки вдоль границы…

И он был там. И он был частью этого. Он был сыном опозоренного отца. Он был в АНБУ. Капитаном и учителем. Он был шиноби Листа, который стоял рядом со своим Хокаге.

Но, во всяком случае, война заставила его посмотреть в глаза своим _мертвецам_.

Он поклонился.

— Доброй ночи, Хокаге-сама.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь злишься?

АНБУ, как обычно, допрашивали дольше, так что у Какаши было достаточно времени, чтобы посидеть в темной кухне и отрепетировать то, что он скажет. Однако его мысли продолжали возвращаться к тем же самым вопросам.

Тензо посмотрел на него с молчаливым удивлением. Провел рукой по лицу. Бросил сумку с вещами в угол.

Какаши по-прежнему задавался вопросом, вовремя ли они решили поговорить: когда они оба устали от дневного путешествия, стены молчания, сверхважных вопросов. Охваченный холодным и липким страхом, он вдруг задумался, а стоит ли им вообще разговаривать. Или же ему просто сдаться и позволить будущему сожрать то, что они так упорно строили эти годы.

Но другого времени не было. Они оба это знали.

Тензо вздохнул. И прислонился к кухонной стойке.

— Было дело. Очень часто. Когда был ребенком. Когда ты вытащил меня оттуда, и я увидел, как много всего есть в этом мире. И что я не смогу иметь ничего из этого.

— А сейчас?

— Теперь того, что у меня есть, вполне достаточно.

Он хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало нежно, чтобы эта попытка смягчила тишину, впившуюся в них обоих своими острыми краями. Но Какаши покачал головой. Было во всём этом что-то неправильно.

Ха.

Что-то подобное было у Обито.

 _Ярость_. Ярость, которая горела на коже мужчины, когда они дрались, ярость, которая не желала принимать извинений, которая обрушивалась сплошным потоком на тех, кто говорил, что боль — это долг, ярость, которая вновь и вновь возвращала его к воспоминаниям о Рин. И Какаши ждал подобной ярости. И прощения. Но не чувствовал, что имеет на это право.

Вместо этого он притупил её, заставил замолчать. И она плескалась в нем, мутная, пустая, когда он злился на своих учеников. Или на Саске — за то, что тот всегда отказывался рассказывать о своей боли и ограничивался упрямым молчанием. Или на застежку жилета, которая не желала работать, или на постоянное истощение из-за Шарингана, или на его отсутствие — на все те вещи, которые неизбежно ведут к нему самому.

И вдруг он понял, что Тензо смотрит на него с молчаливым вопросом, и поднял глаза.

— Я злюсь. — Он наконец заговорил. И слова казались новыми и яркими. — Я злюсь, потому что тебя ранили. И я злюсь, потому что ты считаешь, что… то, что ты сделал, — это хорошо. — Тензо рассмеялся. — То, что ты делаешь, — своего рода эгоизм. Когда ты беспокоишься о ком угодно вокруг, кроме себя. Я злюсь на это, Какаши.

Не было смысла называть друг друга лицемерами.

— Тогда не должен ли ты злиться… за себя?

— В смысле?

— Ну, не знаю. — Он пожал плечами. — За то, что с тобой произошло. На меня. На войну. На Саске. Мадару. Снова на меня.

На Обито.

Он не произнес этого имени, потому что все еще был трусом. И Тензо увидел это в нем.

— Я до сих пор слышу _этот **грёбаный** голос_, — произнёс он по слогам, глядя в другую от Какаши сторону. — Он обошёл все заблокированные участки в моей памяти, обошёл печать на языке. И теперь я не знаю, хочу ли я помнить то, что случилось, или же мне жаль оттого, что я всё это _помню_. Я не знаю, как посмотреть на себя и вспомнить, кто я такой. — Слова хрипло и резко вырвались из его груди и повисли в пространстве между ними, распластавшись на неубранном кухонном полу. А Тензо продолжал говорить, словно отгоняя тень. — Люди умирали от того, чего я не мог сделать. И ты не можешь просто прийти и сказать мне, из-за чего мне грустить или злиться. Я не должен был допустить того, чтобы меня схватили, Какаши.

И Какаши пришлось закрыть глаза. Все в нем перекрутилось от эха этой боли, и ему захотелось протянуть руку вперед, чтобы хоть как-то утешить его.

Вместо этого раздался унылый смех.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это хреново, постоянно твердить, что тебя не должны были взять в плен? Или говорить, что это не мое дело. Потому что будь моя воля, я бы отстранил тебя и…

Улыбка Тензо была такой же невеселой.

— Ты действительно недооцениваешь их отчаяние. Но, — продолжал он. — Скажи мне. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. Чего ты ожидаешь. Требуешь от меня чего-то, ничего не говоря о себе.

И теперь, Какаши знал: было очень важно сказать правду.

— Я тоже до сих пор слышу этот голос.

Тензо смотрел на него в гробовой тишине, лишь чуть сжав челюсти и слегка наклонив голову. Ожидая, что последует дальше.

Но Какаши не знал, как начать говорить. Что всё в нем было сплошным скоплением потерь. Что ему нельзя доверять и что он подведёт очень многих людей. И что чувство вины заставляло вариться в котле самобичевания, постоянно возвращая его к именам и лицам людей, которые уже давно умерли.

— Прости. — Он попытался, но споткнулся о собственные слова, запутался в них. И его тело само оказалось перед Тензо, стараясь найти верный путь. — Мне очень жаль.

Он не мог допустить, чтобы это стало еще одной потерей. Но в то же время он не мог сказать, кого именно потеряет. Секунды снова превратились в долгие минуты.

Рука легла ему на плечо, поддерживая и притягивая ближе. Тензо заставил его остановиться, не давая сойти с ума от нарезания кругов от стола до холодильника. Это дало ему время отдышаться и сделать вид, что все в порядке.

— Ты должен сказать мне, за что ты извиняешься.

И Какаши воспользовался этим, наклонившись к руке, которая поднялась вверх по шее, а затем осторожно обхватила его лицо. И изо всех сил старался быть честным.

— Я не могу этого сказать.

С осторожностью, которая подразумевала вопрос, Тензо стянул маску вниз, проведя большим пальцем по скуле Какаши.

И эта улыбка на его лице. Такая бывает лишь у человека, который, открыв столько замков, врезался в очередную закрытую дверь. И всё же она засияла внезапной нежностью, такой ясной и острой, что ей удалось прокрасться мимо всеобъемлющего чувства вины Какаши.

— Мы явно не в порядке, — сказал он. Или спросил, боясь собственного вопроса.

— Определённо, — Тензо улыбался той же самой улыбкой, ожидая чего-то от него.

— А ты хочешь это исправить? — попытался Какаши. Он почти забыл, как хорошо их тела прижимались друг к другу. Как правильно он себя чувствовал.

— Да.

Тензо поцеловал его медленно и осторожно, как будто это был один из их первых поцелуев. И — на секунду — Какаши испугался, что это больше не будет казаться правильным. Не со всем этим. Но, блядь, это было так чертовски правильно и потрясающе. Как будто недостающие части тебя были спрятаны внутри другого человека.

Он вдруг совершенно перестал думать, вплетая пальцы в волосы Тензо, их бедра вновь соединились под нужным углом, а прохладная поверхность кухонной стойки вдруг стала слишком маленькой и слишком большой, и они вцепились друг в друга, чтобы удержаться на месте.

— Подожди, это и есть работа над ошибками? — удалось выдавить Какаши, когда они пробирались через узкий коридор, запутавшись друг в друге и в созданном беспорядке.

— Да, — ответил Тензо, просовывая руки под водолазку и покрывая горячими поцелуями кожу. — Да, ты прав.

И Какаши сказал: «Да». _Да_ — на всё. Особенно на напористое движение.

И Тензо говорил, что любит его, и Какаши вторил ему чем-то таким же невероятным и пагубным, и держался за него, как за последнюю хорошую вещь в мире, пока Тензо трахал его, вжимая в тонкий матрас. Пока разум не стал пустым и ярким.

И, может быть, подумал Какаши, ему было это нужно.

***

Но все это выплеснулось из него, стоило первым лучам солнца засиять на востоке деревни.

Что-то в его сознании не выдержало покоя и тишины, и Какаши проснулся. И Тензо проснулся вместе с ним. А потом Какаши не мог перестать говорить.

Слова вытекали из него, как черная желчь, как кровь из яремной вены. И он не мог уследить за всем, что говорил, и, вероятно, он спутал весь клубок воспоминаний, собрав всё в кучу. Он не был уверен, идет ли речь об его отце, или Минато-сенсее, или об Обито, или о Тензо, или о Тсунаде, или Рин, или Саске, или о нём самом.

Воспоминания слипались, как карамель, оставленная на подоконнике в жаркий летний день; настоящее и прошлое стали единым стремительным потоком, в котором он пытался удержаться на плаву.

Они были завернуты в кокон из одеял, и он говорил очень тихо, чтобы звук не выходил за их своеобразный барьер. И Тензо слушал, гладя рукой по спине, с нажимом проводил по позвоночнику, как бы говоря, что он рядом.

Или прерывал его, начиная говорить о себе. Он тоже, как и Какаши, нуждался в его словах, потому что в них он видел отражения тех темных вещей, которые преследовали его самого.

И снова Какаши почувствовал его злость. На тьму, которую посмели потревожить.

Он знал, что лучшее, что он может ему дать, — это поцелуй. И, возможно, вмешиваться таким образом было безжалостно, но он пытался помочь. Он старался изо всех сил, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, как бы говоря, что они не одни. То погружаясь в дремоту, то выходя из нее, чтобы в конце концов провалиться в бездну сна без сновидений.

А потом он проснулся поздним утром и лежал в беспорядке из скомканных простыней и одеял, отмечая у себя в голове каждое место на теле, которое болело, проводя пальцами по следам, оставленным на нем, думая легко и медленно. Лежал, наблюдая, как пылинки кружатся в лучах солнца.

Он наконец прислушался к звукам и запахам готовящегося завтрака и приготовился встать, хотя ему и было лень, но сгореть яичнице в аду сковородки он позволить не мог.

Конечно, это не решило всего, но тяжесть в груди и шум в затылке ослабли, и он чувствовал себя немного лучше.

Это было легко. Это был _дом_.

***

— Так когда ты расскажешь мне, что происходит?

Вопрос настиг его, когда он спотыкаясь вошел в кухню. Какаши решил изобразить неведение.

— С чем? — он неопределенно пожал плечами, глядя на плиту поверх плеча Тензо. Жарить тосты было выше его сил, поэтому он упал в одно из кресел и стал ждать своей участи.

— Со свитком. Печать даймё и все такое.

— А то ты не знаешь?

— Просто скажи мне это.

Ему этого не избежать. Да и какой смысл был скрывать. Будет лучше, если Тензо услышит это от него.

Какаши глубоко вздохнул.

— Тсунаде-сама хочет, чтобы я стал ее преемником.

Ох.

О нет.

Выражение лица Тензо, когда он повернулся к нему, забывая о завтраке и вообще обо всём на свете, было непередаваемым. В уголках глаз засияли счастливые морщинки. Он изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку, но лицо его всё равно выдавало.

Какаши же пытался выглядеть незаинтересованным. Но это счастливое, даже гордое за него лицо Тензо… Честное слово, он не сдержится и поцелует его.

— И ты согласился.

— Как будто у меня был выбор, — теперь он отвел взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Тензо, ужасно спокойный и еще более ужасно терпеливый. — Когда мне было двенадцать, нам досталась миссия по сопровождению какого-то аристократа, на которую ты опоздал на два часа. И как-то умудрился получить благодарность. Я заключил пари с Югао, что однажды ты станешь Хокаге.

— Дай угадаю, она наорала на тебя за это, сказав, что ты глупый двенадцатилетний мальчишка?

— Именно. К чему я это… — Тензо не отступится. — К тому, что ты должен быть Хокаге. Ведь с другой стороны, что бы ты стал делать, не предложи она тебе этого? Взял бы новую команду генинов? — на этих словах Какаши поморщился. Он бы точно этого не пережил. А дети точно не смогли бы его терпеть. — Тебе будет скучно, как специальному джонину. Снова читать дешевое порно и пробовать новые рецепты? Или, хорошо, даже если ты выпустишь свою книгу с рецептами. Но продажи точно поднимутся, если в названии укажут «По рецептам Шестого». — Какаши обоснованно закатил глаза, глядя на Тензо. Он определенно мог бы придумать название получше. — Тогда что тебе еще остается делать? Никто не посмеет приказывать тебе после того, как ты стал героем войны.

— Может хоть в бюро миссий станут принимать мои отчеты.

— А вот эти ребята совсем бесстрашные, — Тензо развеял его надежды. — Я был в одной палате с парнем, который там работал. Легенда гласит, что они заставили Третьего переписывать бумаги это из-за кофейных пятен.

Какаши фыркнул.

— И возвращение решит эту проблему?

— Для меня — да, — Тензо пошевелил правым плечом, на котором была татуировка АНБУ, скрытая футболкой с фестиваля садоводства в Конохе.

— Ладно. — Какаши посмотрел на него. — Я буду Хокаге. Но только в том случае, если ты будешь оставаться здесь на достаточно долгое время, чтобы поливать свои растения. Они умирают, и я не знаю, что с ними делать.

Тензо закрыл глаза и провел рукой по лицу.

— А с этим уже сложнее. — И Какаши увидел _тьму_. И он ее ненавидел. Он встал, обнял его и прижался губами к макушке. — Ничего не будет так, как раньше, — отступая, неуверенно проговорил Тензо.

И Какаши попытался представить такой мир, такой исход, в котором не было бы его вины.

— Оно и не должно быть.

— Я не знаю, есть ли что-то после всего этого.

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Всегда есть что-то «после».

Тензо ничего не ответил. Но вдруг засвистел чайник, и они оба поняли, что тосты были сожжены к чертям.

В кружках их уже ждал ароматный кофе.


	8. Chapter 8

Порой казалось, что они ходили по тонкому льду, и всё это было так неловко, но они честно пытались работать над собой.

— Я тобой горжусь, — сказал Какаши, наблюдая на следующий вечер, как Тензо собирает свою сумку, и почувствовал знакомые озорные искорки, стоило увидеть его покрасневшие скулы.

И Тензо улыбнулся, и все это стоило того.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он, замявшись в коридоре. — Не лезь в неприятности, пока меня не будет.

— Конечно, — в ответ Какаши улыбнулся.

***

Если уж на то пошло, его дни были бесконечным потоком встреч, мелких поручений и отвратительного кофе.

Цунаде хотела уйти с поста Хокаге как можно быстрее. И это означало, что теперь Какаши был втянут в бесконечный поток изучения тонкостей его новой работы, направленной на восстановление Конохи и устранения последствий войны.

Отставка Цунаде и дата его инаугурации еще не были официально объявлены, но это бло известно уже всем. Об этом знала вся деревня. Прохожие кланялись ему на улице. Маленькие дети махали руками. Какаши понятия не имел, что происходит.

Рутинная жизнь в башне нарушалась возвращениями Тензо из-за стен деревни. Он бывал дома ровно столько, сколько было необходимым, чтобы полить растения, — как он и обещал.

И подобные возвращения домой имели горько-сладкий привкус, чувствовались угловатыми, острыми. Они с Тензо заново пытались понять, кем они были друг для друга, после того, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Как будто внезапно все слова в языке, который раньше был таким знакомым и родным, изменились до неузнаваемости.

Говорить о таких вещах было трудно. Гораздо проще было вместо этого заняться сексом. Но поскольку с начала войны ни того, ни другого в полной мере у них не было, им предстояло многое наверстать. Какаши отчаянно нуждался в этом, и он дал это понять Тензо, встретив его в дверях, втянув его в узкий коридор и принимаясь нетерпеливо целовать, толкая в сторону душа и теряя по пути всю одежду.

Какаши скучал по этому ощущению: рядом с Тензо он словно оживал. Он хотел чувствовать **это** , а не находиться между двух огней: между умершим прошлым и опустошенным настоящим. Ему не хватало того, чтобы в нём нуждались, чтобы его любили. Но от воспоминаний об этом чувстве внутри всё начинало жечь.

Он ненавидел себя за то, как скулил, уткнувшись в плечо Тензо, насколько разбитым он звучал, когда из его горла вырывались прерывистые стоны, как резко удовольствие скручивало его внутренности, и какими медленными и теплыми были поцелуи после всего этого. Но он любил отчаяние, которое эхом отдавалось в Тензо: как крепко он держался за бедра, как нежно его рука скользила по позвоночнику, как с каждым вздохом он терял контроль над собой.

Они медленно возвращались к тому, что значит быть честными друг с другом.

***

Когда Тензо оставался дома, Какаши лучше спал.

Ему не хватало чужого присутвия на другой стороне кровати и молчаливой уверенности тела, что прижималось к нему ночью. Рутины, связанной с необходимостью согласовывать первые тридцать минут после будильника с кем-то еще. Звука льющейся воды в ванной и открывающихся ящиков на кухне.

Война сожрала в нем темную пустоту, которая успела прорасти в такие глубокие уголки его души, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Она принимала истинную форму только в те ослепительные и яркие дни, когда все называли его Командиром.

Когда он не мог позволить себе думать о Тензо, силы которого использовали для вражеского дзюцу.

Когда он мог только отвечать на то, что каждый день приносил ему. Выкрикивать приказы. Смотреть на карты. Медленно топить ту часть себя, которая чувствовала боль в рутине, которую принесла с собой война.

А теперь тишина ночей тянула тьму наружу.

Он просыпался среди ночи и сидел в постели, обеспокоенно ожидая, как в груди разольётся тяжесть, а ладони пронзит электрическим разрядом. Прислушиваясь к любым признакам опасности: тишине улицы за окном, к возможному врагу, скрытому в тени угла. к любым признакам боли Тензо, спящего рядом с ним.

— В чем дело? — спросил Тензо, моргая несколько раз. Он сонно взглянул на него, заранее зная ответ.

И Какаши поцеловал его в лоб, потому в его груди всё разрывалось от слов, которые он должен был сказать. Их было слишком много. Он просто откинулся на простынь, положив руку на живот. И Тензо не возразил, проводя губами по затылку, прямо над воротником футболки.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты в безопасности, — выдохнул в темноту спальни Какаши.

— Так и есть. — и Тензо притянул его ближе, прилагая столько же усилий, чтобы поверить в это самому. Какаши лежал, прислушиваясь к диссонансу их сердцебиения. И засыпал.

Нити, которые связывали их вместе, которые стали такими слабыми и хрупкими в последние месяцы, — снова крепли, обрушивая на Какаши понимание того, что теперь он может быть любимым.

Но когда Тензо уходил на миссии…

В такие моменты ночи Какаши были омрачены жужжащим беспокойством, которое заставляло его совершать долгие прогулки по пустым улицам Конохи, в закоулках которых за ним следили живые и _мертвые_.

***

— Привет, сенсей. — Саске торжественно кивнул ему из-за холодильника с мороженым, роясь в куче мелочи, которую достал из кармана.

— Привет, — Какаши избегал долго зрительно контакта, насколько это было возможно, находясь в крошечном магазине поздно ночью. Одна его часть хотела узнать, что здесь забыл Учиха — покупающий арбузное мороженое в два часа ночи в чужой футболке; другая же часть Какаши была совершенно не готова услышать правду.

Последнее судебное заседание по делу Саске должно было состояться через несколько дней.

Саске предстал перед Листом и как шиноби, нарушивший клятву верности, и как последний выживший представитель уничтоженного клана. Парень прошел через десятки слушаний, где он во все горло кричал на Совет старейшин, где за неуважение к ним на него орала уже Хокаге, а затем он кричал на нее, потому что знал, что он прав. А теперь он стоял посреди ночи в магазине и покупал мороженое.

Какаши повернулся к своему бывшему ученику, чувствуя неожиданное сострадание.

— Как поживаешь?

Взгляд Саске быстро метнулся к выходу. Какаши сделал шаг влево, блокируя потенциальное отступление, на что парень вздохнул, изображая скуку.

— Слушание состоится на следующей неделе.

— Останешься?

И Саске одарил его почти незаметной улыбкой, что означало: «если я захочу». А это могло значить одно: «конохские леса необъятны — попытайся меня найти».

Какаши подавил желание закатить глаза на исключительную приверженность Учихи к плохим решениям, но…

Дама за кассой откровенно подслушивала, делая вид, что дремлет над своими кроссвордами. Поэтому Какаши пожелал ей спокойной ночи, торопливо положил смятую купюру на стойку и вытолкнул Саске с мороженым на прохладный воздух ранней осенней ночи.

— Парень, ты опять ведешь себя глупо.

Саске стряхнул руку со своего плеча и повернулся к нему лицом. Какаши все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что они были практически одного роста.

— Ты действительно собрался читать мне лекции?

Какаши задумался.

— На самом деле нет, — признался он. — С этим я давно покончил. Просто поговори со мной, Учиха, — он сел прямо на тротуар. — Уделите мне минутку.

Саске был достаточно поражен, чтобы не отвечать саркастически, и плюхнулся рядом с ним.

Он прочистил горло.

— Когда вынесут вердикт? На следующей неделе?

— Да, во вторник, — Какаши улыбнулся под маской. Парень всегда знал, куда бить.

— Ну… — Саске задумался, подбирая нужные слова, — и стоило оно того, сенсей?

— Что именно?

— Того, чтобы согласиться.

— Я думал, ты тоже этого хотел.

Саске пожал плечами.

— Я хотел справедливости.

И горечь слов парня буквально обожгла его. Какаши точно знал, что он имел в виду.

Это должен был быть Итачи. Это должен был быть Обито. Минато-сенсей должен был остаться в живых. Но Обито убил его, убил его жену, натравил на деревню чудовище. Грудь снова пронзила боль, и Какаши посмотрел на ясное звездное небо над деревней.

Фантомная боль от Шарингана в левом глазу вновь напомнила о себе пульсацией.

Справедливость — это громкое слово.

И в мире, где смерть опустошала каждое поколение Конохи, где его отец пал от собственного меча, где Итачи был превращен в убийцу, где Обито решил, что Бесконечный Сон лучше жизни, Какаши мог предложить очень мало справедливости своему ученику.

Но самое меньшее, что он мог сделать, — это быть честным.

— Не знаю, стоит ли оно того, — Какаши дотронулся до губы сквозь маску. — Но твой уход нич…

-…ничего не решит, — эхом отозвался Саске, тоже глядя в небо. — Да, ты не первый мне это говоришь.

Какаши рассмеялся. И поблагодарил всех богов за двух других своих учеников.

Мысль об уходе крутилась у него в голове, где-то на периферии, когда он был примерно в возрасте Саске, когда бежал за Орочимару. Но у Какаши всегда были люди, за которых он отвечал. Люди, которым он должен был что-то доказать. И поэтому он остался.

А та боль, которую Саске превратил в жгучую ярость, осталась в нем, как холодная апатия. Это была одна из многих вещей, о которых Какаши теперь сожалел.

— Если бы ты мог поступить иначе, что бы ты сделал? — снова заговорил Саске.

Какаши вздохнул.

— Был бы добрее к тебе.

— Что?

— Прости меня.

Саске неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Я пытался убить тебя.

— Ты пытался убить половину деревни, — Какаши бросил на него красноречивый взгляд, давая возможность не признаваться, что они действительно заботятся друг о друге.

— Это дико. Меня здесь до сих пор любят так много людей.

Какаши фыркнул.

— Это ты так думаешь.

— Мне страшно, — заговорил Саске. — Что бы я ни решил делать — уйти или остаться, — это ни черта не изменит.

И снова Какаши не мог обещать своему ученику то, во что он сам не до конца верил. Но он тоже решил сыграть с Саске в эту игру.

— А что бы ты сделал по-другому, если бы мог?

— Убил бы меньше людей? — предположил Саске.

Какаши громко рассмеялся.

— Кроме этого.

Саске немного посидел молча, не обращая внимания на то, что его фруктовое мороженое превращается в сладкую воду внутри обертки.

— Я бы сказал «нет» раньше.

— «Нет» чему?

— Орочимару, Хирузену, тебе.

Какаши вспомнил одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, который так отчаянно стремился произвести впечатление, извлечь урок из каждого удара, нанесенного ему миром, чтобы превратить себя в оружие.

— Ты не мог знать, как это сделать.

— Именно этот факт и делает моё желание гипотетическим. — Саске приподнял бровь.

— Ты хотел власти. И вот цена за неё.

— Я хотел справедливости.

— Нет, — покачал головой Какаши. — Справедливость не всегда имеет отношение к тому, чего ты хочешь.

— Сенсей… — вздохнул Саске. — Ты по-прежнему отвратителен в составлении пламенных речей.

— Ты просто не хочешь этого слышать, Учиха.

Он протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Саске, но встретил лишь привычный стон сопротивления.

Несколько секунд они оба молчали.

— Мне нужно идти. — Парень неловко взял свой пакет и начал подниматься. — Моё мороженное, кажется…

— Да, да… — Какаши отмахнулся, решив не смотреть на то, как он, возможно, навсегда прощается со своим учеником.

Пройдя половину улицы, Саске обернулся к нему.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

После ужина они остались на кухне. Какаши мыл посуду, а Тензо просто решил составить компанию. Еще один маленький кусочек паззла встал на место, в то время как вся головоломка была непреднамеренно изменена.

Тензо устал. Он вернулся домой с трехдневной миссии — Какаши нашел его спящим поперек застеленной постели, когда зашел домой во второй половине дня, — но настоял, чтобы они не переносили ужин, так как Какаши забрал с рынка свежий улов. И Хатаке так сильно любил его и то, что Тензо сидел в углу и допивал травяной чай, и что его волосы торчали в разные стороны из-за короткого дневного сна.

Погрузившись по локоть в мыльную воду, Какаши вполуха слушал новости о миссиях, новых маршрутах пограничного патруля, старые шутки, которые Тензо принёс с поля боя вместе с несколькими свежими ожогами на руках и ушибленными костяшками пальцев.

— На территорию Тумана далеко зайти не удалось. Их новые отслеживающие печати слишком хороши. Югао едва успела схватить новенького, который чуть не попалс…

— Югао все еще планирует убить меня? — спросил Какаши, выключая воду и начиная вытирать одну из кастрюль насухо.

Тензо усмехнулся.

— Может и так. Через неделю увидим.

Какаши улыбнулся. Он не видел Югао с той роковой миссии в Песке, где все почти развалилось на мелкие кусочки. И он все еще не хотел рисковать.

— Возможно, ей придется встать в очередь. — Какаши улыбнулся в ответ. — Угадай, с кем я столкнулся на днях?

— Кажется, я предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не попадал в неприятности.

— Саске.

— Он угрожал тебе убийством? — во всяком случае, голос Тензо звучал очень весело.

— Не больше, чем обычно, — Какаши пожал плечами. — Но я думаю, что мы обойдёмся без этого.

— Как он?

— Все еще решает, стоим ли мы его времени, — сказал Какаши и заметил, как Тензо закатил глаза. — Ему уже лучше. Он в порядке. В самом деле.

И ладно, он решил, что посуда может высохнуть сама по себе, и выудил из морозилки контейнер ванильного мороженого.

— Я хочу задать тебе не совсем приятный вопрос, — он протянул Тензо ложку, а сам плюхнулся на стул напротив него с вилкой. — Так что считай это взяткой.

— Конечно. — Тензо решил не задавать вопросов и вместо этого открыл контейнер полностью.

— Когда я разговаривал с Саске, он спросил меня, как я узнал, что хочу быть Хокаге.

Тензо фыркнул.

— И что ты ответил?

Какаши отправил в рот большой кусок мороженого.

— Что я не могу поступить иначе. Что мой сенсей мертв. И мой отец. И О… — он замолчал, потому что следующее имя далось им обоим с трудом. — Обито мертв. Теперь всё зависит от меня. — Он поднял голову. — Чтобы мы больше не теряли людей. Чтобы не было новой Войны. Чтобы тебя больше не…

Тензо прервал его в нетерпеливом сострадании.

— Справедливо.

— Я хочу, чтобы это было осознанным выбором.

— Возможно, — Тензо махнул рукой.

И Какаши не смог отвести взгляд от шрамов, которые покрывали его предплечья, — как память о Зецу. Даже под водолазкой он мог безошибочно назвать расположение каждого из них и как они пересекаются со множеством старых шрамов, поэтому ему пришлось утопить мгновенную боль в ванильном мороженном вместе с вилкой.

Тензо с любопытством посмотрел на него и сам потянулся за ложкой.

— С каких это пор ты любишь сладкое?

— Назовем это импульсивной покупкой, — он пожал плечами. — Я пытаюсь расширить свой кругозор.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь, Какаши?

— Чего, мороженого?

— Нет.

— Погоди, а мороженое — это метафора?

Тензо вздохнул и с трудом удержался, чтобы не швырнуть в него ложкой.

— Ты меняешь тему разговора.

Какаши провел рукой по волосам и придвинул к себе мороженое.

— В порядке. Итак, вот мой вопрос. Ты стремишься на поле боя, потому что ты этого хочешь, или потому, что это единственное, что ты можешь сделать?

— И то, и другое. — Тензо отодвинул от Какаши контейнер с мороженым и отправил в рот щедрую ложку, прежде чем продолжить. — Я боюсь. Что в тот момент, когда я перестану идти, все рухнет, и я буду слишком разбит, чтобы собрать это всё воедино. Всё становится лучше… — Тензо сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать более точные слова. — Как будто с каждым днем меня всё меньше и меньше тянет вниз. Но я не уверен, что… эта тьма в глубине моего сознания когда-нибудь исчезнет, понимаешь?

Какаши понимал.

Он прижался губами к руке Тензо. Ему нравилась эта шершавость и то, как легко они загорали, и то, как хорошо они держали его. Как они пахли чесноком и тимьяном после того, как Тензо нарезал травы на ужин.

— Отнесу это на диван.

Тензо взял мороженое и ложку и направился в гостиную.

— Эй! — Какаши погнался за ним.

В конце концов, Тензо заснул, положив голову на плечо Какаши через несколько минут после начала какого-то фильма. А Хатаке воспользовался этим, чтобы доесть мороженое.


	9. Chapter 9

— Огоньку не найдется? — Райдо схватил его за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда Хатаке собирался вытащить своё измученное тело из Башни в сгущающиеся вечерние сумерки улиц.

Какаши сделал вид, что задумался — перед ним вновь маячила перспектива пустой квартиры и остатков вчерашнего ужина с рисом — и ухмыльнулся, а затем сунул под локоть то, что оказалось кучей папок с документами.

— Конечно.

Райдо улыбнулся ему в ответ, наклоняясь к зажигалке, которую Хатаке вытащил из кармана жилета.

— Итак, Шестой.

Какаши фыркнул и закатил глаза. Намиаши мог бы сначала спросить его о погоде или о чем-нибудь ещё.

— Ага.

В конце концов, дата его инаугурации была отмечена в каждом календаре Конохи.

Райдо фыркнул, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и сделал первую затяжку.

— Ты такой оптимистичный, а?

— Просто _ликую_ , — Хатаке застыл с невозмутимым видом, сдерживая смешок и засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы самому не потянуться за сигаретой.

— Ага, ещё две недели. Уж поминки-то раньше срока не устраивай, — поддразнил его Намиаши, и Какаши пришлось задуматься, чтобы ответить.

— Во-первых, Тензо сказал, что после того, как я займу свой пост, шансов издать собственную поваренную книгу у меня не будет. Так что не повредит. А во-вторых, пошел ты.

Райдо рассмеялся — то ли от перспективы, что Хатаке выпустит поваренную книгу, то ли от отчаяния, вызванного фразой. И Хатаке ухмыльнулся в ответ под маской — да, поваренная книга это чертовски _забавно_ , если бы он не был настроен _серьезно_.

— Так вы, ребята, разобрались? — Намиаши спросил, возможно, слишком небрежно, но Какаши оценил, что друг дал ему пространство для ответа; даже если Хатаке не мог полностью переварить беспокойство, ощутимое в тихом низком голосе.

— Пытаемся.

— Я рад. — Райдо улыбнулся, провожая взглядом облачко дыма на фоне вечернего серого неба. — Думаю, Генма и Куренай определенно собирались в случае чего приложить к этому руку.

Перед глазами Хатаке промелькнул миллион способов, как все могло пойти не так.

— Ох.

— Просто говорю, — фыркнул Райдо, встретив его косой взгляд. И снова позволил Какаши мариноваться в знании того, что есть люди, которые заботятся о нем, несмотря ни на что.

— А у тебя как дела?

— Хорошо, — ответил Райдо с беззаботностью, за которой Хатаке почувствовал какое-то гораздо более глубокое чувство. — Я начал кое с кем встречаться.

Какаши удивленно поднял бровь.

— Я думаю, что с этого обычно и начинают, Намиаши.

— Ну, ну. Твоё лицо только высекли на той гигантской скале, так что полегче, — Райдо не удержался и снова поддразнил. — Это все ещё важная новость.

Хатаке остался невозмутимым.

— После нападения Пейна я едва избежал этой участи. А ты ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как стал служить в личном отряде охраны Хокаге. Колись.

И он готов был поклясться, что Райдо покраснел. Совсем чуть-чуть. И чуть легкомысленно улыбнулся.

— На самом деле, ты с ней пересекался.

И Какаши потребовалось достаточно усилий, чтобы не наклониться вперед и не ухмыльнуться. Все было серьезно, и он чувствовал это.

— Ну, до всего этого. В баре, куда я тебя отводил. Дочь пивовара. Ее зовут Сейко. Помнишь?

— Ах, — Хатаке не помнил. Но это не мешало ему радоваться за друга. — Ну, и как тебе это?

— Хлопотно… Необычно, — Райдо пожал плечами с той же беспечностью, которая подсказывала Какаши не настаивать. — Вся ее семья — гражданские, и я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Но стараюсь помогать с пивоварней, когда могу. Они тоже понятия не имеют, что со мной делать, но, похоже, им нравится, что я рядом.

— Ах, — повторил Какаши. — Понимаю.

Он понимал, в чем проблема. Он сам никогда не знал, о чем говорить с людьми, которые не выросли, вдалбливая в свои головы родословные кланов и печати дзюцу. И чьи жизни вертелись вокруг таких вещей, как дни рождения и посиделки с семьёй по субботам, а не вокруг патрульных списков и миссий S-ранга. И он тоже не знал, как об этом говорить.

Но для Райдо он мог сделать что-то получше.

— Спасибо, что держишь меня в курсе.

— Без проблем.

Райдо усмехнулся. И Какаши не мог не улыбнуться вслед за ним, охваченный внезапным облегчением от того, что дерьмо из их жизни можно вырвать с корнем не только болезненно или какими-нибудь ужасными способами, но и любовью и чем-то совершенно глупым.

— Здесь все быстро меняется.

Он говорил, скорее выражая словами чувство, которое было невозможно сдерживать, чем отвечая своему другу, и Райдо бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

— Что ты…

— Ну, ты знаешь… — Какаши отмахнулся от него, не чувствуя, что сможет выдержать серьезный разговор о судьбе Конохи, который он и так каждый чертов день слышит в Башне: как серьезно он должен относиться к своему посту.

И шутка уже почти была готова сорваться с его языка, как вдруг левый глаз пронзил знакомый зуд. Который через несколько мгновений разросся и превратился в тупое пульсирующее давление где-то за глазным яблоком.

Хатаке попытался сморгнуть его, но раздражение только росло, царапая где-то глубоко под веком.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Он не мог смотреть на Райдо, но знал, что тот смотрит. И ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать своего дискомфорта.

— Ага. — Острые вспышки боли пронзали нервы и отдавали в висок и челюсть, а затем возвращались обратно — к чему-то уродливому и водянистому внутри черепа. Какаши изо всех сил старался говорить спокойно. — Просто дым.

Райдо оставил его в покое.

— Конечно.

***

— А теперь подвигайте рукой, — скомандовала Сакура, стоя уверенно — высокая и такая беззастенчиво взрослая в своем белом халате ирьенина — и что-то помечая в своем блокноте.

Какаши повиновался, протягивая раскрытую ладонь вперед и ощущая давние повреждения сухожилий и гибкость запястья. Ему не давал покоя вопрос: какой вообще был смысл в этом пути к самому высокому титулу в деревне, если он всё ещё не может уклониться от медицинского осмотра? Все заживет само собой. Так было всегда.

— Это обязательно должна быть ты? — заскулил он, уныло закатив глаза.

— Да. — Сакура даже не вздрогнула. И была убийственно тщательна. — Потому что, если бы это был кто-то кроме меня или Цунаде-сама, вы бы стали либо угрожать, либо флиртовать, чтобы выбраться отсюда. И мы обе подумали, что вы уже достаточно знакомы с её методами.

Какаши усмехнулся, оценив завуалированную угрозу и глубину заговора: наверняка они приложили немало усилий, чтобы достать все архивные записи его болезней.

— Теперь поток чакры — выпустите импульс.

Он быстро сложил обе руки, чувствуя лишь легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев правой кисти. И в комнате запахло озоном.

— Хорошо. — Сакура кивнула и нацарапала что-то в блокноте. — Никаких необратимых повреждений. Каналы определенно испещрены шрамами, но, как по мне, — ничего опасного. Как запястье?

— Отлично, — пожал плечами Хатаке. В этот момент растяжения, раны и истощение чакра-каналов были не более чем напоминанием о том, сколько ему лет. И, самое главное, что он все еще сидит в медицинском кабинете своей бывшей студентки. — Мы уже закончили?

— Нет, — Сакура ни на секунду не отступила, встав между ним и окном. — Мне нужно проверить ваше зрение.

Не было смысла скрывать свой дискомфорт.

— Разве мы должны…

— Да, — ответила она, и выражение ее лица смягчилось. И Какаши поморщился под маской — ему это тоже было не нужно. Сочувствие, сострадание, жалость — что бы это ни было, оно никому не помогало. — Я знаю, что это трудно. Я буду осторожна.

С усилием Какаши заставил себя разжать челюсти.

— Ладно.

И, увидев, что он кивнул, Сакура достала свой фонарик и указала им вверх.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы следили за фонариком, когда я буду двигать им. Затем попробуете сказать, что чувствуете.

— Ладно, — Хатаке вздохнул, настраиваясь на легкие помехи, которые начали просачиваться в его сознание. Так было проще. Он проследил за рукой Сакуры своими обоими глазами. И заметил знакомый зуд, медленно переходящий в левый глаз.

Левый. Другой глаз. Который даже не принадлежал ему. Даже не О—

— Очень хорошо, — кивнула Сакура, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Нет никакой разницы в реакции. Как новенький. Теперь мне нужно взглянуть поближе, и мы закончим.

— Ладно, — Какаши моргнул. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на карте прививки от гриппа над ее плечом, он усилием вернул своё сознание в кабинет. Почти. Они почти закончили.

Натренированным, уверенным движением Сакура посветила ему в правый глаз. И он почти почувствовал, как сужается зрачок в ответ на внезапный стресс. И — прежде чем он успел предупредить ее или отойти куда-нибудь влево… Это снова был кислый привкус стали на его языке. Пальцы Мадары, которые давили на его глазницу. Светящиеся ореолы огромных взрывов чакры на горизонте.

Под бинтами виднелась изуродованная кожа Тензо. Смерть О… Обито.

Вспышка боли расцвела в его глазном яблоке и рванула в череп, скручивая нервы в знакомое сухое, обнаженное, тянущее ощущение. И Какаши не смог этого вынести.

Инстинктивно он вырвался из рук Сакуры. Он с силой прижал основание ладони к глазнице, пытаясь прогнать боль, воспоминания и то, что лежало под ними.

— Нет!

— Сенсей. — Сакура тут же сделала шаг назад, давая ему пространство. Ее голос слегка дрогнул. — Мне очень жаль.

— Все в порядке, — ответил он, отрезвленный ее беспокойством. Он стоял, стараясь втянуть все свои рассеянные чувства обратно в себя. Удержать их внутри — удержать крепко. Встретить ее взгляд знакомым, единственным открытым правым глазом. Бескорыстным. Безразличным. — Иногда такое случается.

— Сенсей, — голос Сакуры был тихим, а лицо неподвижным. И Какаши узнал в этом выражении лица что-то знакомое. Что-то вроде понимания, которое разделяют только два уставших солдата. Что-то, чему не было места на лице восемнадцатилетней девушки. — Сенсей, чем я могу вам помочь?

В грудной клетке что-то заскребло неприятным чувством.

Что-то, для чего он не смог подобрать слов и не сказал Саске. Что-то такое, что Райдо, Югао и Куренай пытались выбить из него между поздними ночными кружками пива. Что-то, что они с Тензо безмолвно делили на двоих, пытаясь понять, как же им пройти через все эти острые углы между ними. Что-то, что пыталось собрать Коноху воедино — побитую, выпотрошенную знанием собственного прошлого. И это убило Обито, потому что он не смог этого увидеть.

Даже не надежда — надежда была слишком сильным словом, — но попытка того стоила.

Поэтому следующее поколение не увидит войны. Чтобы те, кто умер, могли спокойно покоиться в своих могилах. И потому что сейчас ему нечего терять.

— Да.

— Спасибо, — вздохнула она с видимым облегчением. Она пододвинула стул и села напротив него, выпрямив спину и приняв вид превосходного врача. Не просто молодая девушка, переживающая за кого-то, кого любит. И Какаши был горд.

— Вас часто беспокоит глаз?

— Ох, — вздохнул Хатакей, замирая. — Иногда.

Он отвернулся, чувствуя, как раздражение все еще плещется под слабой водянистой поверхностью его глазного яблока.

— А вас это беспокоит?

— Нет, — солгал он. Сакура ничего не сказала и ничего не записала. И Какаши был благодарен ей. Он знал, что это останется между ними. — Может быть, немного. — Но Сакура была терпеливой и доброй, поэтому она ждала. — Он болит, — начал он, позволяя выплеснуться наружу словам — тяжелым, грубым и ржавым. И, встретившись с ее внимательным взглядом, он попытался сдержать свой голос, чтобы тот не сорвался, а остался спокойным и собранным. — Я чувствую эту боль. И мне больно, когда я вспоминаю, что он не мой. Что его там не должно быть.

— Как он болит? — легонько подтолкнула его Сакура.

— Как с О… — он оборвал себя. — Как было с шаринганом.

Сакура кивнула, лишь слегка сжав руку в кулак.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, сенсей. И спасибо, что позволили мне взглянуть на него.

Какаши просто закрыл оба глаза и выдохнул. Внутри у него было пусто как в тыкве на Хэллоуин.

— Не знаю, поможет ли это, — начала Сакура после паузы. — Но я не увидела никаких повреждений в самом глазу. Это может быть психосоматика?

— Это может быть что? — он не слушал.

— Психосоматика, — она откашлялась, и Хатаке впервые увидел, как ей было тяжело говорить ему все это. — Чувствуя боль прямо сейчас, ваше тело пытается понять ту боль, которую вы испытали в прошлом. Или думает, что оно должно чувствовать боль прямо сейчас. Как думаете, в этом есть смысл?

— Да, — Какаши фыркнул. Конечно, это имело смысл. Это было именно то, что он чувствовал большую часть своей жизни. — Но это нереальное.

— Оно реальное, если вы это чувствуете. — Сакура снова посмотрела на него с такой грустью, какой не должно было быть у восемнадцатилетней девушки, и Хатаке некоторое время ничего не мог сказать.

— Как вам спалось? — попыталась она еще раз.

— Довольно неплохо, — он не знал, что еще она хотела услышать, или что он вообще мог сказать в этот момент.

— Сенсей, — Сакура снова вздрогнула, и Какаши почувствовал в ней то же самое отчаяние. — Мне очень жаль… — Некоторое время они сидели молча. — Сенсей, — Сакура глубоко вздохнула и вдруг перестала быть такой уверенной. — Можно я вам просто кое-что скажу и тогда отпущу вас раньше?

— Да, — он улыбнулся, и ему показалось, что это было утешением для них обоих. — Ты можешь мне сказать.

— Я чувствую, что это не мое дело, но… Я думаю, что я узнала… Про Саске, — она густо покраснела, но твёрдо продолжила: — Это — да, это больно. Но невозможно любить то, чего не может произойти. Но можно полюбить возможность стать лучше. Возможность представить себе что-то лучшее. И для этого не всегда нужен другой человек.

Какаши коротко рассмеялся. Над тем, насколько Сакура была права — в том смысле, о котором у него даже не хватало ни сердца, ни смелости думать прямо сейчас, но она была права. И о том, как это было общепринято, что каждый в команде должен был попытаться встречаться друг с другом хотя бы один раз, но его дети определенно взяли пальму первенства. И даже успели кое-чему научиться в процессе.

— Теперь я могу идти?

— Еще одна мысль, — она замолчала, закусив губу. — Это не исправит того, что вы чувствуете. Или того, что случилось. Но это может дать вам немного пространства, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Чтобы остаться на плаву.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Лекарства.

— Зачем? — Хатаке поморщился. Он слишком хорошо знал, что убило его отца. И даже мысль о том, чтобы приблизиться к этому, нуждаясь в помощи, была ужасающей. Но вот он здесь, со своей бывшей ученицей. — Чтобы улучшить настроение?

— В некотором смысле… — Сакура заерзала. — Это… Это не действует так, как вы думаете. Доверьтесь мне. Я принимаю их с самой войны.

Какаши замолчал, услышав ее признание. И вздохнул.

— Если только все так и будет. И только если у меня будет болеть глаз… Сакура, ты должна мне сказать.

— Нет, сенсей. Это будет не так просто, — она покачала головой. И вот оно снова. Надежда. — То, что происходит прямо сейчас… — Сакура замолчала, подыскивая слова получше. — Ваш разум… Он усвоил закономерность, которая помогла вам пережить нечто ужасное. Но теперь война закончилась, но ваши мысли не могут просто пройти мимо нее. И это причиняет вам боль.

«Может, я хочу, чтобы было больно» — подумал Какаши. — «Может быть, это лучший способ, который я только могу вспомнить». А ещё он подумал, что он идиот. И что со следующей недели у него появится работа. И что нужно поливать растения и пить пиво. И вернуться домой. И он хотел бы снова научиться любить эти вещи.

— Сенсей. Как вы думаете, это поможет вам?

И Какаши подумал о тьме, давящей на его веки, о тьме, которая преследовала его за каждым углом, о лицах мертвых, которых он не мог перестать видеть.

— Да.

Сакура просияла, все еще нервничая.

— Спасибо за доверие, сенсей.

Под маской Какаши тоже улыбнулся.


End file.
